A vos coeurs égarés
by B.Brocklehurst
Summary: La guerre n'a jamais cessée, divisant cruellement la société sorcière. Dans un régime plus despotique que jamais, Drago Malefoy cherche une lueur d'espoir après des années de lutte intérieure. Prêt à tout pour mettre son projet à exécution, ce dernier décide de faire appel à un groupe de sorciers plus anarchistes que jamais. Drago a bien changé, mais il est loin d'être le seul.
1. Chapter 1

Chers lecteurs, tout d'abord, merci de venir jeter un œil curieux ici. Même si votre chemin s'arrête à seulement quelques lignes, le simple fait d'avoir attiré votre curiosité réchauffe mon petit cœur.

Les informations importantes concernant cette nouvelle fanfiction sont sur mon profil, néanmoins, voici un récapitulatif :

 **L'histoire et le contexte m'appartiennent**. ( **Et certains personnages qui apparaitront dans l'histoire.** ) Aux premiers abords, elle vous paraîtra peut-être assez ... Inédite ? ( Je l'espère très très fort, mais c'est beau de rêver. ) Le fait est que je n'ai jamais été très fan des fanfictions se déroulant à Poudlard. J'en lis de très bonnes, mais l'idée d'en rédiger une ne me plaisait pas tellement. Et à cause d'un personnage en particulier dont la mentalité à Poudlard m'agace ! Mais là, pour le coup, je me suis permise de faire un bon petit bond dans le temps.

 **Les personnages et tout ce qui fait référence aux sept tomes d'Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K. Rowling**. Vous le savez, inutile de vous préciser plus amplement ce qui est ou non à moi. =)

 **Le rated** : Il sera en **M**. Tout simplement parce que ma FanFiction est une FF adulte. Pas dans le sens Lemon à tout va. Elle est simplement adulte autant moralement que textuellement. Le langage, les sous-entendus, l'histoire, le cru, le sexe, rien de tout ça n'est écrit pour des enfants. Les lecteurs de moins de seize ans sont donc avertis !

 **Repère temporel** : Je ne peux pas vous en dire trop pour éviter de vous spoiler, mais tout se déroule plusieurs années après la guerre.

 **C'est bien une Dramione ?** : Oui, totalement. Mais le contexte prime sur les relations de couple et j'aime développer.

 **Date de parution** : Tous les Vendredis soirs si tout se déroule comme je l'entends. Si j'ai du retard, je vous préviendrais !

 **POV** : Pour le moment, celui de Drago. Mais ça ne sera pas toujours le cas, loin de là. Je pourrais même très bien m'amuser à faire une partie de chapitre par le biais du regard d'un autre personnage que Drago ou Hermione, si le contexte l'exige.

 **Étourderies** : Je n'aime pas les fautes, pourtant j'en fait ! N'hésitez pas à me les signaler. =)

( Merci à San pour la première relecture ! )

Maintenant, je vous fiche la paix et je vous laisse lire !

Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 _Prologue : A vos cœurs égarés._

Il était exténué. Bousillé. Ses myosotis virèrent au polaire lorsqu'il humecta le parfum capiteux des corps qui combinaient entre eux. Infectes. A gerber. L'homme expira longuement dans l'idée sotte de se débarrasser de l'odeur et par conséquent, du goût. Il n'y cru pas une seule seconde. Comment diable pouvait-il espérer être tombé au bon endroit ? Les corps qui s'échauffaient sous le capharnaüm qu'on osait nommer musique. Ca crépitait au bout de ses doigts et le voilà qui grondait, le malheureux. Parce qu'il était furieux. Furieux contre eux, furieux contre lui-même. Il n'arrivait pas à se faire l'idée. Il continua à chercher malgré tout, malgré les intempéries et malgré … Lui. S'ils daignaient enfin se montrer, néanmoins. Mais le sorcier ne reconnaissait strictement rien. Ces sans-pouvoirs le heurtaient sous la musique métallique et électrique, gueulant au même rythme que celui qui tenait le micro. Certaines mains le frôlèrent, brûlantes d'un désir ardent. On le touchait mais on l'ignorait. On l'observait mais on ne le voyait pas. Le rictus de dégoût qui barra sa gueule de travers n'en fit même pas reculer un seul. La grande tige jaugea et fouilla au milieu de la foule de punk. Il n'y avait rien … Il ne trouverait pas. Ses coudes jouaient et brassaient dans la vague humaine et l'ancien Serpentard tenta tant bien que mal de se faufiler à l'extérieur. Ici, il étouffait. Ils étaient bien trop nombreux à se trémousser et se bousculer. Les moldus étaient en surnombre et le serpent sentait leur venin couler sur ses écailles. Putain d'ironie. Puis comme une brise éphémère, deux prunelles chocolat s'attardèrent sur la foule et disparaissaient presque aussitôt.

 _Etait-ce ? …_

Non, il avait rêvé.

Mais ses pieds le dirigeaient déjà en catimini vers la silhouette qu'il reconnaissait à peine. Pas de crinière de lion. Juste une touffe de cheveux coupés courts et une paire de fesses qui tanguaient de gauche à droite, poussées par une paire de jambes hâtives de réfugier ce corps chaloupé. Il soupira. Rien qu'une vieille chimère, une illusion fugace à laquelle il s'accrocha par espoir. Mais deux moldus quelconques sortirent de l'ouverture, le sourire aux lèvres. Soupire. Il ne les trouverait jamais. Le pire ? Son cœur, ce sale traitre, qui tourbillonnait comme un sorcier sur son balai après avoir aperçu le vif d'or. Un vrai tintamarre. Sa grande patte cogna son torse et lui grogna entre ses babines. _Tu vas te taire, saloperie ?_ C'était de la folie, bientôt, on découvrirait son manège. Bientôt, on le placarderait sur une affiche comme tous les traitres. Malefoy vrilla pourtant son regard sur cette fameuse porte mystère avaleuse de fessiers et cracheuse de punks mauvais-genre. _Et si …_ Non, il n'osait plus y croire. Et pourtant, ses pieds le dirigeaient droit vers le rideau sombre. Ses dextres crépitaient, tâtaient et cherchaient. Aussitôt, un demi-géant à l'air bougon se postait devant sa carcasse et l'invectivait. Le blond sourcilla en levant les yeux vers celui qui devait faire bien deux mètres, l'air mauvais.

« - Dégage de là, c'est privé !

Sa baguette le démangeait. Il osait lui parler comme à un vulgaire passant. Ses lèvres fendirent sur son faciès pâle. _Mais c'est exactement ce que tu es, Drago. Un vulgaire passant._

\- Oh allez quoi, j'ai vu des soulards sortir de là-dedans ! qu'il meuglait en moulinant des bras.

Jolie imitation, fais plus pathétique pour voir ?

\- T'es sourd, la blondinette ? J't'ai dit de dégager d'là !

Cette fois, le gros tas hurlait pour se faire entendre à travers la «musique». Un hurlement de mandragore aurait été largement préférable à ça. Il ne voulait pas se faire trop repérer, alors il jouait, Drago. Il tangua et fit mine d'être galvanisé par l'alcool sous l'œil sceptique du garde. Ses mains balayaient l'air alors qu'il enclenchait un demi-tour. Mais ses prunelles, elles, virent ce qu'aucun moldu n'aurait remarqué. Du moins, pas sans détourner un regard désintéressé de l'objet. Le bout de bois dépassant de la poche arrière. Et revoilà que l'attrapeur foutait le bordel dans son torse. Son palpitant avait ses raisons que la raison elle-même ignorait. Il aurait juré avoir entendu quelque chose de similaire, à force de traîner dans le vieux Londres moldu. Il était sûr d'une chose, ici rôdait des confrères.

 _Oh, confrères._

Quel drôle de sobriquet …

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ici, la veille, trônait une foule en sueur et surexcitée. L'endroit était à peine reconnaissable en plein jour. Malefoy fronça ses arques et fit la moue. Il avait dû ruser pour entrer ici durant l'heure de fermeture. L'affaire n'avait pas été mince. Des cadavres de bracelets, paquets de cigarettes et autres joyeusetés moldues traînaient sur le sol. Comme le corps sans conscience à ses pieds. Drago pencha sa silhouette, agrippa une baguette en bois d'aubépine et la fit délicatement tourner entre ses doigts avec flegme. Il allait lui falloir beaucoup de patience s'il voulait obtenir des réponses. Car si ceux qui trouvaient refuge ici n'étaient pas ces cibles, alors il serait inutile de s'éterniser. Et surtout superflu de se faire remarquer. D'un coup de bâton, l'inconscient lévita devant ses prunelles pour rejoindre une cachette adéquate. Il n'avait plus qu'à patienter sagement. Ou du moins, autant que possible.

Près de trois heures plus tard, le sorcier attendait toujours que quelqu'un daigne sortir où entrer de cette maudite porte. Les rideaux de velours, s'élevant à peine à cause de leur lourdeur, ne bougeaient que trop rarement, laissant tout même à Drago le temps de se tendre comme une baguette. Mais, à chaque fois, ce n'était qu'un malheureux coup de vent suffisamment fort pour faire bouger l'épais tissu. Et à chaque fois, Drago grommelait dans sa barbe de trois jours en cognant l'arrière de sa tête contre le mur, désespéré. Pourtant, un sourire venait parfois troubler son visage qu'il devinait fatigué. Il ne s'était plus vu dans un miroir depuis belle lurette, mais se doutait bien d'avoir une tête à faire fuir un hippogriffe. Et dire que fut un temps, il était le roi des égocentriques. Ce temps-là lui semblait tellement lointain … Oh, il l'était, d'une certaine manière. Les choses s'étaient rapidement gâtées après la guerre. Les souvenirs commencèrent à défiler devant ses prunelles éteintes, jusqu'à ce qu'un éclat de voix l'alerte. Tendu plus que jamais, l'ancien vert et argent étira son esgourde pour ne pas louper une miette du dialogue. Son palpitant, cette fois, tambourina si fort qu'il crut le vomir.

« - Combien de fois devrais-je te le dire, s'impatienta une voix féminine qu'il était sûr de connaître, attends mon signal avant de faire quoi que ce soit, tu veux qu'on se fasse griller ?

Le ton était sec et énergique. Oui, Drago était persuadé de la reconnaître, sans parvenir à y mettre un visage.

\- C'est bon, la névrosée, le retour ! grogna une voix masculine légèrement rocailleuse. Tu peux cesser deux minutes de me culpabiliser et me laisser gérer ? Dois-je te rappeler que je suis ton aîné ?

La réponse de la femme fut rapidement étouffée. Sûrement par les rideaux épais. Mais Malefoy n'écoutait plus vraiment, les yeux dans le vague et un sourire au coin des lèvres. S'il n'avait pas reconnu la voix féminine, la voix de l'homme lui disait davantage quelque chose. Sur cette découverte étrange, Drago jeta un sort de localisation sur le corps à côté de lui. Il y avait fort à parier que le gus qui se tenait à ses pieds était un petit compagnon du groupe. Et il était hors de question qu'il les perde de vue. Il y avait trop de mystère qui entourait ce refuge étrange pour qu'il abandonne. Une fois le sort jeté, Drago le réveilla de force pour lui effacer la mémoire. Il était tout bonnement hors de question que les sorciers voient venir le serpent avant qu'il n'ait décidé lui-même du plan.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Si Drago avait été sur un bateau en pleine mer, ç'aurait été sans rames pour avancer. Car il ne ramait pas, il stagnait. Le blond fixait ses plans, l'air grognon, tout en mâchouillant un morceau de pomme. Deux jours plus tôt, il avait profité des moments de creux pour vérifier les différents sortilèges présents devant l'entrée du bar. Les locataires avaient veillé à ne viser que l'entrée de velour noir pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Toutes les protections étaient difficiles à répertorier tellement elles étaient nombreuses et ingénieuses. C'était certain, un petit groupe de sorciers voulant autant se protéger était forcément épris d'une certaine culpabilité. Le nouveau régime imposé par l'ordre offrait régulièrement ce genre de scénarios. Mais de tels forcenés, Drago en avait rarement croisés. Et surtout pas avec de telles protections et une pareille organisation. Il lui faudrait étudier le terrain avec plus d'assiduité pour avoir un véritable plan. Avec dépit, Malefoy observa l'aiguille de l'horloge indiquer vingt-trois-heures et vingt-et-une-minutes. Il allait devoir se coltiner ce fichu métal moldu. Avant, il prit tout de même le temps de transformer son apparence. Ses cheveux devinrent donc noirs, son visage prit quelques rides et son look fut celui du parfait petit moldu bien ringard. Une chemise à carreaux décrépite qui allait parfaitement avec sa barbe de plus en plus épaisse. Il fallait vraiment qu'il fasse quelque chose à ce sujet. Mais pour le moment, il avait bien plus important à faire qu'une toilette soignée. Le Malefoy méconnaissable transplana alors, direction le pub moldu.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Une fois sur place, il put constater avec soulagement que l'ambiance avait légèrement changé. La piste avait laissé place à plusieurs tables où des individus buvaient joyeusement. Sur l'estrade, des instruments étaient délaissés et seuls les drôles de cubes noirs continuaient de cracher une musique au son bas, permettant ainsi aux clients de s'entendre parler. Le rythme lascif et légèrement dérangeant de la mélodie était certes plus doux, mais clairement pas du goût de tout le monde. Malefoy cacha avec prudence sa baguette sous sa chemise et s'installa au comptoir. Il crevait d'envie de boire un bon Whisky-pur-feu, mais dû se contenter d'un Jack Daniel's. Pas mauvais sans être renversant. L'alcool était même bien plus doux que celui qu'il avait l'habitude de boire. L'ancien Serpentard se contenta néanmoins de cet unique verre. Il avait besoin de toutes ses capacités pour effectuer sa mission de reconnaissance. Et aussi faible cet alcool était-il pour un sorcier, il préférait ne pas trop jouer avec le feu. Les papilles gorgées de l'élixir de comptoir, Drago tourna le regard vers la foule du bar. Il était ici depuis bien une heure, à zoner aux côtés d'autres soulards incohérents, lorsqu'il croisa à nouveau les deux éclats chocolat. Son palpitant manqua un nouveau battement alors qu'il observait la femme sans pudeur. Elle était légèrement trop grande, pour être Granger. Et même si le temps aurait très bien pu lui donner cette nouvelle silhouette légèrement musclée, il était peu probable qu'elle soit celle qu'il avait haïe de toutes ses forces pendant six années entières. Cette femme ne pouvait pas être l'ancienne Gryffondor. Avec sa crinière courte, ses cheveux châtains trop foncés et trop ordonnés et son maquillage qui lui donnait un regard mauvais. Non, si cette femme semblait bel et bien être une sorcière du petit groupe qu'il cherchait, elle n'était pas l'ancienne Gryffondor. Grand bien lui fasse, elle n'était de toute manière pas la personne qu'il cherchait. Drago observa distraitement l'homme à côté d'elle. Grand, les cheveux grisonnants et coupés à quelques centimètres de ses oreilles. Lui aussi semblait étrangement familier. Mais une fois encore, il n'évoquait rien à Drago.

Il n'eut pas le temps de continuer à tergiverser mentalement et dû tourner la tête rapidement. Son regard avait dû se faire trop insistant, car les deux têtes s'étaient tournées vers lui. Il allait devoir jouer la discrétion et être d'une extrême patience s'il ne voulait pas se faire griller. Malefoy soupira puis, finalement, demanda un nouveau verre. Il n'avait pas de plan précis, mais une idée désagréable en tête. S'il était capable de se déguiser pour se faire discret, eux aussi. Il était inutile de jouer aux devinettes. Soit il n'en connaissait aucun, soit les sortilèges de métamorphose étaient à l'image des sorts de protections de cette foutue porte en velours. Le jeune homme jeta quelques billets moldus sur le comptoir, puis tourna les talons. Près à vivre un nouveau petit manège qui le lasserait vite, mais qu'il ne pouvait pas éviter. Et c'est ce qu'il fit. Chaque fois, le blond revêtait un nouveau déguisement pour s'installer au bar. Parfois, il enfilait le même, laissant l'impression aux différents barmans ou barmaids d'avoir de nouveaux habitués, sans jamais se douter qu'il s'agissait du même homme. Chaque soir, Malefoy découvrait de nouvelles boissons moldues. Il avait néanmoins la fâcheuse manie de revenir à ce bon vieux Jack auquel il s'était habitué, faute de mieux. Il compta les jours, désespéré de ne jamais rien trouver d'intéressant. Mais une petite routine malsaine s'était instaurée entre lui et Jack. Il ne dépassait jamais le deuxième verre, mais s'installait toujours à une table différente. Parfois, une nouvelle soirée à thème foutait son plan en l'air et il faisait immédiatement demi-tour pour s'épargner un concert de moldus en sueurs. Mais, un mois plus tard, Malefoy crut enfin déceler un indice de taille. Un petit détail stupide qu'il n'avait jamais remarqué jusque-là.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Le blond, maintenant roux à son grand dépit, jetait une cacahuète dans sa bouche béante en fusillant les clients de son œil morne. Il optait sans arrêt pour une allure quelconque de gars passe-partout. Ainsi, il était certain de ne jamais être accosté par personne. Surtout les femmes … Il n'avait ni le temps, ni l'envie d'aller s'acoquiner avec une donzelle. Et encore moins une moldue. Car, ses anciens préjugés mis de côté, il les trouvait terriblement barbants. Et être coincé parmi ces derniers chaque soir ne faisait que confirmer ce qu'il pensait. Les moldus étaient d'un ennui mortel, si bien qu'il passait le plus clair de son temps à observer le bar. Cet édifice figé à jamais dans une immobilité évidente n'avait rien d'un hôtel de luxe et il était pourtant plus captivant. Gorgé d'histoire. Le lambris en bois était recouvert de différentes photographies figées. Même leurs photos étaient accablantes de banalité. Malefoy détourna le regard vers le liquide ambré de son verre qui scintillait sous la lumière artificielle, puis leva un œil gris vers la porte de velour. Ses prunelles se posèrent sur une grande photographie juste au-dessus de celle-ci. Il manqua de s'étouffer avec sa cacahuète en réalisant que ladite photo l'observait. Malefoy fronça les sourcils, frappa son torse et essuya ses larmes, puis observa la salle. Personne ne semblait focalisé sur lui. Parfait.

Drago étira sa silhouette un peu plus pour regarder les deux prunelles du beau visage qui lui souriait tout en lui lançant des clins d'œil. Pas moyen. Les iris du blond ourlèrent de gauche à droite. Personne ne semblait avoir remarqué que la photographie était carrément en train de flirter avec lui. Pour être bien certain de ce qu'il voyait, Malefoy se pointa lui-même du torse en agitant ses lippes pour formuler un « moi ? » silencieux. A côté de lui, une moldue blonde lui lança un regard étrange, tout en fixant le portrait qu'elle voyait immobile. Son regard était équivoque. La moldue leva les yeux au ciel, soupira et changea de position pour s'intéresser davantage à ce que la femme en face d'elle lui susurrait à l'oreille. Il avait remarqué la main de la métisse glisser sur la cuisse de cette dernière et se reprit aussitôt en fixant à nouveau le portrait. Cette fois, c'était sûr. Ce fichu portrait lui faisait les gros yeux.

« - Elle a un faible pour les roux.

Malefoy mit un moment à réaliser qu'on lui adressait la parole à lui. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il mettait les pieds ici.

\- Pardon ?

Il n'avait même pas eu besoin de changer sa voix. A force de rester silencieux, cette dernière était devenue rauque et enrouée. La brune à côté de lui était celle qu'il avait longtemps observé. Elle plongea ses yeux chocolats dans les siens et s'arrêta quelques secondes. Un fantôme passa. Puis elle se reprit et lança un beau sourire à Drago.

\- Rowyna, répondit la jeune femme en balançant un coup de tête en direction du portait, les mains sur les hanches. Je la vois vous faire du charme depuis tout à l'heure.

Malefoy n'avait de cesse de fixer ses prunelles chocolats. Par Merlin, est-ce qu'il s'était trompé depuis le début ? Est-ce que … Est-ce que cette femme était bel et bien Granger ? Hermione Granger ? Elle tiqua légèrement alors qu'il ne cessait de la dévisager, légèrement sur la défensive. Malefoy tourna les yeux et haussa les épaules.

\- Oh, on peut bien lui accorder ce plaisir … reprit-il de cette même voix rauque qu'il reconnaissait à peine lui-même.

Pour toute réponse, la brune marmonna pour que lui seul entende :

\- Ca fait du bien de voir des compatriotes dans le coin… La prochaine fois demandez un pur feu à Elie, elle saura.

Malefoy évita soigneusement de regarder ladite Elie.

\- C'est marrant, vous me faites penser à un vieil ami … »

Drago leva la tête précipitamment pour voir le regard triste de cette dernière disparaître. Alors, il n'avait pas rêvé. Cette fois, il en était certain. Cet éclat de chagrin noyé dans cet océan cacao … Cette femme était Hermione Granger. Ce qui ne pouvait dire qu'une chose. Drago Malefoy avait trouvé ce qu'il cherchait.

 _Il avait trouvé l'Ordre du phœnix._

Et pour la première fois depuis une éternité, l'espoir gonfla sa poitrine.

OoOoOoOoOo

J'ai conscience de laisser planer le mystère pour le moment.

Pour les premiers chapitres, vous aurez la mise en place en priorité.

Le second chapitre aura un peu plus d'actions et de dialogues, promis ! Il est même plus long et déjà rédigé. =)

N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions, en espérant vous avoir séduit avec ce Prologue.

A vendredi prochain.


	2. Chapter 2

_Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas !_

 **Chapitre second : Rowyna, yeux de diva.**

La nuit suivant ce qu'il pensait être une découverte, Drago n'avait presque pas fermé l'œil. Le lendemain, il s'était donc levé du pied gauche, la bouche pâteuse et deux bonnes valises sous ses prunelles grises. Néanmoins, la nouvelle vague d'espoir avait légèrement redonné du souffle à Malefoy. Durant trop d'années, le blond s'était donné l'impression de stagner dans une perpétuelle bulle d'échecs continus. Ce dernier se leva non sans mal et prit le temps de se nourrir convenablement. Il était temps pour lui de prendre un bon petit déjeuner digne de ce nom. Le premier depuis une éternité. Installé sur une chaise bancale, Drago avalait le dernier morceau de pancake qui roula sous sa langue et un soupir de plaisir lui échappa. Il ne prenait plus jamais le temps de prendre soin de lui ou de faire attention à sa condition physique. C'était idiot. S'il n'était plus qu'une loque en face de ses adversaires – car il était certain qu'on allait lui réserver un accueil musclé – il avait tout intérêt à reprendre des forces. Toujours avec l'espoir que le sortilège de localisation placé sur le sorcier qu'il avait assommé demeure, Drago s'était laissé plusieurs jours de repos et d'entrainement avant de passer aux choses sérieuses. Son plan était simple et efficace. Mais il était aussi incroyablement stupide. Et légèrement retardé par diverses complications et impératifs à remplir.

Ce fut alors plusieurs jours plus tard qu'il avait débarqué au bar Moldu. Par réflexe, il avait repris le brun bûcheron, le roux à la mine grise étant de toute évidence trop remarqué à son goût. La seule chose qu'il ne pouvait pas cacher était ces satanés yeux gris. Il avait bien tenté les lentilles es mais s'était rapidement avoué vaincu. C'était ça ou perdre ses deux yeux. Ces choses sans magie n'étaient vraiment pas faites pour lui. Le cœur lourd, Drago demanda un Jack Daniel's. (La brune qu'il avait identifiée comme étant Hermione Granger avait conseillé le pur-feu au roux, pas au brun.) La tentation n'était pas assez grande pour qu'il attire l'attention sur toutes ces frimousses qu'il arborait pour sa couverture. Avec un soupir de lassitude, le blond humecta la liqueur ambrée avant d'engloutir la boisson cul-sec.

« - Ouuh, dure journée ? demanda celle qu'il savait à présent s'appeler Elie.

\- Dure soirée », contrat Drago avec un sourire cynique.

La brune lui répondit avec une moue affable.

Oh pour ça, elle allait être sacrément rude. Il avait mal d'avance.

OoO

Troisième verre. Sa barbe le piquait un peu trop tandis qu'il passait une main dans ses poils rendus noirs par magie. Il inspirait longuement, soupirait, tergiversait et évitait tant bien que mal de se retourner vers les rideaux en velours noir. Porte qu'il savait à présent invisible aux yeux des Moldus. Son plan était tellement stupide qu'il succomba à l'envie d'un quatrième verre. Drago souffla bruyamment au grand désespoir de son voisin de table. C'était la cinquième fois maintenant en l'espace de quelques secondes. Devant le seul survivant de la soirée qu'il rêvait de voir déguerpir, l'ancien Serpentard s'impatientait furieusement. Ils étaient donc deux, sans compter Elie qui commençait visiblement à s'agacer de ne pas les voir décoller de son bar. Il avisait cette dernière qui nettoyait les tables pour déposer les chaises sur le bois. Tout ça à la main. _Quel calvaire_. Il renifla vivement, puis jeta un coup d'œil à l'ivrogne. Le poivrot avait les joues cramoisies et gonflées par l'alcool. De plus, il ne cessait de lui jeter des regards vitreux. Malefoy était à deux doigts de craquer. Il fallait qu'il le fasse dégager d'ici au plus vite. Ses lippes pincées, il souffla une sixième fois et reçu un épais froncement de sourcils de la part de son voisin de bar.

« - t'l'dis si j'freuh … démange … dérange ! baragouinait l'ivrogne.

Malefoy tourna le menton vers la barmaid puis vers l'analphabète, tout en lui jetant des coups d'œil ambigus. Ce dernier s'arma alors d'un sourire lascif avant de s'esclaffer de bon cœur. Vu qu'il semblait incapable de parler, l'ivrogne leva une main en l'air qui sembla dire : « j'ai compris va, amuse-toi bien ! » Il déposa finalement plusieurs billets sous le regard éberlué de Drago. Comme ça, aussi facilement ? Même pas une petite bagarre ? Le vieux aurait perdu d'avance, mais tout de même. Il avait espéré avoir à mimer la rixe de soulards en faisant ' mine ' de tomber pile là où il fallait. Tant qu'à faire, si l'idée doit être débile … L'ancien Serpentard soupira vivement, leva les yeux au ciel et se retourna. Son nez était pile poil près de la poitrine de la barmaid, sur laquelle il loucha légèrement avant de lever les yeux. Elle haussa un sourcil tout en se râclant la gorge.

\- Hm, désolé.

Le blond à la crinière actuellement noir corbeau se redressa aussitôt et baissa les yeux pour l'observer.

\- Je ne vais pas vous imposer des heures supplémentaires, je vais y aller …

Elle ne répondit rien, trop occupée à le jauger d'un regard pernicieux. Quoi encore ? Drago l'observa plus attentivement. La jeune femme n'était pas petite, mais il devait tout de même plier sa nuque pour la regarder droit dans les yeux. Deux prunelles onyx fixées sur lui tandis que sa crinière brune retombait avec nonchalance sur ses épaules. Des iris sombres nichées sur un visage à la peau de café. Drago comprit trop tard qu'Elie était une vilaine petite menteuse, elle aussi. Elle ne s'appelait pas du tout Elie. Elle avait ce regard qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Le dégoût lorsqu'on réalisait qui il était réellement. Il fallait que Drago se tire d'ici.

\- Tu sais, ça fait un sacré moment que je t'observe … commença la barmaid en croisant les bras, tout en avançant vers lui. Et tu sais ce que je me dis à chaque fois que je te vois ?

Drago fourra ses mains dans ses poches, puis haussa les épaules en reculant.

\- Ne le prends surtout pas mal, mais j'en ai rien à foutre, je vais m'en aller, cracha le blond d'un ton plus si courtois.

Il tourna le dos, prêt à changer de plan. Quelque chose chez elle le dérangeait de plus en plus. Une impression dont il n'arrivait pas à se défaire.

\- Je me dis, reprit la brune dans son dos, « Comme c'est étrange, il a exactement les mêmes yeux que le meurtrier de mon ex-petit-ami ! ».

Drago fit immédiatement volte-face, l'air mauvais.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ?

La brune lui lança un regard triomphant et s'arma d'un sourire infect.

\- T'as très bien compris, Malefoy.

Oh … Bombabouse. Il avait prévu un plan stupide, certes, mais les choses ne devaient pas lui dévaler dessus comme un hippogriffe. Le jeune homme pivota aussitôt les talons en sentant un souffle sur sa nuque, avant de faire face à un grand roux à l'air jovial. Il le reconnu immédiatement, lui aussi. Ce dernier lui lança un immense sourire, quoi qu'un peu faux, avant de s'exclamer avec emphase :

\- Coucou ! Tu veux voir mon poing ? »

La seconde d'après, une violente douleur explosa au visage de Drago et il tomba tête la première sur le parquet dur comme de la brique. Sa tête vibra et une douleur vive lui tira un grognement rageur. Son regard flou croisa alors la moue satisfaite de Rowyna, _le portrait dragueur de roux_. Cette saloperie de frimousse … Et avec horreur, le blond comprit à quel point leurs sortilèges de protection étaient riches d'efficacités. Les yeux qui tournaient dans le portrait avait à présent une couleur chocolat et lançait des éclairs dans sa direction. Un sort de désillusion. Oh, par Merlin, la soirée allait être vraiment compliquée.

Ce fut sur cette dernière pensée qu'il tomba dans l'inconscient.

Sa tête lui faisait affreusement mal. Elle semblait tourner sur elle-même pour se déloger de ses épaules. A moins que ça ne soit la pièce qui gravitait autour de lui, indifférente à sa lente agonie crânienne … Il ne reconnaissait d'ailleurs absolument rien. Drago cligna des yeux plusieurs fois. Si bien que quelques larmes de fatigue s'effondrèrent de ses joues à son menton, avant d'échouer sur ses mains qu'il vit enchaînées à d'épais liens de cuivre reliés au mur. Le blond poussa un râle de mécontentement et secoua vivement les bras comme un imbécile. _Ah, parce que tu crois faire quoi, Malefoy ?_ ricana une petite voix perfide dans sa tête. Le blond devina aisément aussi que sa baguette n'était plus nichée sous son affreuse chemise. Bien … Très bien … Il fallait voir les points positifs.

Un : Il était toujours vivant.

Deux : Il était au bon endroit, il en était sûr et certain.

Trois : Il était même entré.

Après tout, il avait initialement prévu de foncer dans le tas. Pour le coup, c'était un tas qui lui avait foncé dessus. Un gros tas roux et bien moche. Les années étaient passées et sa rancœur envers la fratrie Weasley ne parvenait pas à désenfler. George Weasley n'avait pourtant jamais été la cible de ses moqueries mesquines et immatures. Il avait même souvent eu une certaine admiration inavouable pour les jumeaux. Mais son nez lui faisait affreusement mal et il avait quatre verres dans le sang. Il fallait que Drago râle un bon coup.

Il observa la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait. Avant de venir ici, il aurait pensé être enfermé dans une sorte de cachot crade et puant le troll. Mais ce n'était qu'une simple chambre. Pas très grande et avec une tapisserie douteuse, mais une chambre quand-même. Avec le confort nécessaire. Il avait largement l'habitude du menu confort depuis quelques temps. Malefoy se cala sur le matelas inconfortable et posa doucement sa tête sur l'oreiller à l'odeur humide, bien content d'avoir un appui pour son crâne douloureux. Weasley n'y était pas allé de main morte. Rien à voir avec son imbécile de petit frère, pas foutu de jeter un sort convenable sans cracher des limaces. La porte grinça au moment où il s'apprêtait à râler sur Ronald Weasley. Il était d'abord persuadé qu'il tomberait sur celui pour qui il était présent. Ou même Granger. Mais à la place, une femme potelée au visage habituellement avenant et rieur se planta devant lui. Elle était visiblement épuisée et ses cheveux roux étaient désormais parsemés de filets argentés. Molly Weasley … Malefoy s'était attendu à tout sauf à elle. Et soudainement, un poids s'effondra dans son estomac. Un autre noua sa gorge.

« - Madame Weasley … murmura-t-il doucement en levant les mains devant lui.

Cette dernière vira au rouge. Un rouge qui tâcha ses oreilles et son cou. Exactement comme ses fils et sa fille.

\- Comment oses-tu … souffla-t-elle dans un murmure à peine audible.

Drago n'avait plus aucune hargne dans le regard. Il osait à peine affronter les prunelles vertes de la matrone Weasley. Il savait ce qu'elle voulait. Mais elle n'était pas du tout censée être là ! Tout comme cet idiot de George. Ses informations s'étaient donc révélées être erronées ? A quoi s'était-il attendu, par Merlin ? _Bien-sûr qu'ils seraient ici pour continuer._ Ils ne baissaient jamais les bras. Drago n'oubliait pas avec quelle hargne Molly Weasley avait tué sa tante pour protéger sa chair et son sang.

\- Je sais de quoi vous m'accusez, dit précipitamment Drago, mais je peux vous jurer sur Merlin que les choses ne se sont pas passées comme ça ! Molly, je vous en prie éc-

Le cri de rage explosa à ses esgourdes et le sortilège qui lui empoigna la gorge lui coupa la parole. La respiration manquait cruellement alors que la mère Weasley lui lançait des éclairs avec son regard assassin. Il n'avait pas souvent croisé Madame Weasley, mais jamais il n'aurait cru possible de voir une telle violence dans son regard et dans ses gestes. Une telle souffrance, si insupportable, que son propre cœur se déchirait. A cet instant, il sut qu'elle pourrait le tuer.

\- LA FERME ! clamait-elle avec effroi. La douleur dans son regard et dans son timbre était insupportable. QU-EST-CE QUE TU VEUX, MALEFOY ? FINIR LE TRAVAIL ? crachait la rouquine, le visage humide. Je te préviens, reprit-elle d'une voix faible et mauvaise, si jamais tu n'es pas seul, tu trouveras tu-sais-qui beaucoup plus sympathique à côté de moi !

Et sans prévenir, l'air manqua. Malefoy passa une main sur son cou, ses ongles ancrés dans sa chair tâtant et cherchant un lien pourtant invisible. Drago ne pouvait absolument rien faire. Il se contorsionnait tant bien que mal, ses jambes fouettant les draps du matelas alors que son visage virait au vermeil apoplectique. Pourtant, il entendit très clairement la porte s'ouvrir dans un grand fracas. Comme il vit la baguette de Molly Weasley voler d'entre ses doigts pour aller se réfugier dans ceux d'une silhouette rendue floue par ses larmes. Aussitôt, Drago tomba mollement sur le sol en crachant tripes et poumons, s'empêtrant dans les chaînes qui le reliaient au mur. Alors qu'il toussait sans relâche, sa salive souillant la moquette à l'odeur poussiéreuse, il n'entendit que des paroles floues et saccadées. Il ne faisait que deviner une masse informe qui tombait sur la marâtre pour la forcer à sortir de la pièce, tandis qu'une autre main l'avait agrippé par les épaules pour le jeter sur le lit. Ses prunelles ne virent que le plafond tâché de moisissure alors qu'il tentait difficilement de reprendre sa respiration. Une main agrippa fermement son bras et tira sur sa manche. Coupable, il encaissa le choc et laissa sa peau marquée sous le regard accusateur d'il ne savait qui … Drago fixa le mur avec obstination. Du moins, ce qu'il en voyait à travers le nuage flou et lacrymal. Des ongles se plantèrent dans sa chair en lui tirant une grimace de douleur.

\- T'aurais jamais dû venir, Malefoy, souffla une voix féminine devenue rauque tant elle était déformée par la rage.

Malefoy n'eut pourtant aucun mal à la reconnaître cette fois. Granger. Malefoy sentit cette dernière reculer, prête à partir. Mais Drago ne voyait pas les choses sous cet angle.

\- Gr-Granger … hoqueta le blond en s'étirant de tout son long, son torse hors du lit.

Il agrippa son bras et tira autant que possible, autant que ses chaînes le lui permettaient. Mais il était affaibli par la violence du sortilège d'étranglement. Granger se dégagea vivement alors qu'il observait vaguement ce qu'il pensait être ses cuisses.

\- Il faut que je le vois …soupira Malefoy avec fatigue, laisse-moi le voir … Il t'expliquera tout, je te le jure …

Ses avant-bras sur le sol et son arrière train collé à la couche, il sentit à nouveau des mains le malmener pour le coller contre le mur. Deux poings agrippant le haut de sa chemise. Les chaînes, misent à rude épreuve, s'enroulèrent autour de ses chevilles. Depuis quand Granger avait-elle autant de force ? Il cligna plusieurs fois ses paupières humides avant de discerner une tâche rousse et deux prunelles émeraudes. C'était George.

\- Ecoute-moi bien, espèce de sale insecte ! On n'a pas laissé maman te tuer pour comprendre ce que tu trafiques. Mais fais un pas de travers et je me charge moi-même de t'envoyer six pieds sous terre. Pigé, la blonde ? »

Toute trace d'humour avait disparu de son timbre. Malefoy ne put qu'hocher du menton dans l'espoir de récupérer un minimum d'espace vital, n'ayant même pas la force de répliquer. Lorsque le jumeau Weasley le laissa retomber à terre, il s'écroula joue la première sur une vieille moquette au miasme douteux. Il en avait déjà marre d'être malmené comme un vulgaire pantin. Il avait pourtant essayé de s'y préparer mentalement. Mais être en position de faiblesse aux mains de ceux qu'il avait méprisés pendant des années n'avait rien d'aisé. Son égo en prenait sérieusement pour son grade. Alors, avec amertume, il encaissa le choc de la porte qui claquait et du silence insoutenable qu'ils laissèrent derrière eux.

 _Mais il comptait bien obtenir ce qu'il voulait, foi de Malefoy._

OoO

Ce chapitre est un tout petit peu plus court que le premier et devait l'être bien plus à la base. J'ai finalement su ruser pour équilibrer. Mon but étant de vous donner chaque Vendredi au maximum autant de lecture que la semaine précédente, si pas plus. Mais pas moins ! J'estime qu'une semaine d'attente, c'est déjà assez long comme ça. N'hésitez pas à partager si vous avez aimé, ou même à me le dire. Votre participation permettra à cette histoire de se faire voir. =)

Merci à San pour la relecture/correction.

Merci à vous, pour votre lecture et vos premiers retours, mais aussi pour votre abonnement. A vendredi prochain et bonne semaine,

.


	3. Chapter 3

Bien le bonjour, chers lecteurs !

Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ? Votre semaine s'est bien passée ?

Aujourd'hui Vendredi, voici donc le chapitre trois !

Vous en apprendrez un peu plus sur le petit groupe et sur les intentions de Drago. Ah, et vous allez enfin en voir plus du côté d'Hermione !

Je tiens à remercier les nouveaux lecteurs et surtout, ceux qui prennent la peine de me laisser un petit mot. Merci beaucoup ! Pour les autres un peu plus timides, n'hésitez pas à en faire de-même. Et si nous n'avez pas de compte ici, vous pouvez poster en invité ou bien m'envoyer un mp, il n'y a pas de problèmes.

Question nouveautés, je publie également sur Wattpad et Manyfics, pour ceux que ça intéresse. ^^

J'ai également décidé de me créer un Twitter pour poster les nouveautés, c'est ici : **BeaBrocklehurst**

Je vous retrouve en bas et vous souhaite une agréable lecture. =)

 **Merci à San pour la relecture/correction.**

OoO

Chapitre troisième : _« Quand la potion est tirée, il faut la boire. »_

Drago était incapable de déterminer la durée de son « petit séjour » au pays des saints Potty. Pour ruiner ses repères, le groupe avait mis en place plusieurs systèmes d'un sadisme qu'il ne leur connaissait pas. Il supposait alors que l'horloge avait été décollée du mur. Il apercevait la marque ronde, légèrement pâle, sur la vieille tapisserie sombre aux hideux motifs floraux. Malefoy luttait pour distinguer le jour et la nuit, mais sa fenêtre était barricadée et les rideaux soigneusement fermés. Seule l'obscurité l'accompagnait. Ils le coupaient du monde, de lumière et de chaleur. Et le plus souvent de nourriture. L'Ordre le laissait là, dans un néant à peine troublé par quelques cris insupportables. Parfois, il entendait des éclats de voix à travers les murs épais. Divergences d'opinions ou chamailleries, il n'aurait pas su le dire. La plupart du temps, il n'entendait plus qu'un long sifflement insupportable dans ses esgourdes, pour ne plus le lâcher jusqu'au … soir, matin ? Drago ne savait pas. Mais le supplice du sortilège de sourdine avait de quoi le rendre aussi fou d'un hippogriffe insulté. Ce dont il était certain, en revanche, c'était que les disputes étaient causées par sa présence.

Et il devait bien se l'avouer, l'idée lui permettait de tenir le coup.

Le fait même d'être responsable du chaos dans le petit groupe était si revigorant qu'il s'était surpris à sourire dans l'ombre plus d'une fois. Il avait beau avoir fait les frais de cette discorde dès son arrivée, voir ses anciens ennemis troublés et dérangés par sa petite personne était un sentiment salvateur. On ne changerait pas complètement sa nature profonde, et Malefoy était quelqu'un de trop malicieux pour rester de marbre. Pourtant, un jour, les cris s'étaient estompés. Il n'entendait ni le sifflement du sortilège de sourdine, ni les esclandres du groupe. L'ennui se mélangeait à la folie. Drago songea un moment qu'il était en réalité mort de faim et qu'il se noyait dans le véritable néant, rejeté par Merlin dans un supplice sans fin pour tous ses méfaits accomplis. Pourtant, un beau jour, il fut sauvagement contredit par des éclats de voix et la porte de la chambre qui claqua sous un violent coup de pied. Une lumière vive lui bousilla les rétines et l'obligea à fermer les yeux, tandis que deux voix distinctes se disputaient juste à quelques mètres de lui.

« Laisse-moi régler ça ! tonnait la voix rauque et féminine qu'il avait identifiée comme étant celle de Granger.

\- Il n'y a rien à régler, objecta furieusement une voix masculine. Sûrement le jumeau Weasley. On le tue et on balance le corps devant le ministère. De quoi leur faire comprendre qu'on ne se fout pas de nous impudemment !

L'ancien Serpentard cligna des yeux pour s'habituer à la lumière de la pièce, les yeux encore humides et rougis. Les deux anciens Gryffondors étaient au pied de sa couche miteuse. Granger semblait étrangement lasse. Malgré l'ombre noire sur ses paupières et le déguisement qu'elle abordait, Drago parvenait légèrement à la reconnaître. Avait-elle toujours ce foutu costume sur elle ? Pendant un instant, il hésita même à se faire à l'idée qu'elle s'était réellement transformée en une espèce de punkette mal fagotée. Néanmoins, cet air pincé collé sur sa bouille crispée était typique de Granger. Cette dernière passa une main dans ses cheveux courts, puis se retourna finalement vers Drago.

\- - Laisse-nous.

L'ordre avait claqué, sec et autoritaire. Surpris, Malefoy n'avait pourtant aucun doute quant à l'identité de celui qu'elle visait. Ses chaînes pouvaient difficilement lui permettre de décoller de son lit. Mais le serpent fut plus médusé encore de voir le grand roux s'exécuter, non sans un regard haineux envers lui.

\- Tu perds rien pour attendre, la fouine.

« La fouine ». On ne l'avait plus appelé comme ça depuis une éternité … Combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis la dernière fois ? Rien que d'y penser, il avait le vertige. Comment sa vie avait-elle pu autant basculer ? Comment, par Merlin, était-il passé de l'adolescent arrogant et inconscient à l'homme blasé et meurtri ?

\- - … Melefoy ? Hé, je te parle !

Le blond réalisa tardivement que George avait claqué la porte et que la jeune femme, mains enroulées autour du pied de lit en métal forgé, le fixait obstinément. Pourtant, il ne daigna pas répondre. Il n'avait, de toute évidence, plus ouvert la bouche depuis trop longtemps pour avoir la force d'entendre sa voix craqueler sous l'effort. Qu'est-ce qui l'empêchait de la reconnaître ? Il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Si elle n'avait pas conservé son regard, jamais il n'aurait pu avoir la certitude qu'il s'agissait de Granger. Mais là n'était pas le sujet.

\- - Pourquoi nous ? demanda finalement son interlocutrice, sourcils froncés.

Le captif mit un moment avant de répondre, préférant tourner sept fois sa langue dans sa bouche.

\- - Pourquoi pas ?

L'étincelle qui brilla dans son regard lui rappelait le bon vieux temps. C'en était presque émouvant. _Ou pas._

\- - C'est quoi ce look, Granger ? Tu l'as piqué à un punk du coin ? Ou plutôt à Tonks, je dirais. Ça doit te prendre un temps fou de passer de Castor malade à sang-de-bourbe presque potable.

Ça avait été plus fort que lui. Malefoy se traita d'idiot plusieurs fois dans sa caboche en se mordant la langue. Il aurait dû la tourner cent fois avant d'ouvrir sa gueule. Une telle attitude ne lui ressemblait plus. Et il n'allait certainement pas avancer dans sa tâche et plaider sa cause s'il s'obstinait à agir comme l'ancien Drago Malefoy. Il avait de nouveau dix-sept-ans, face à son ancienne ennemie. Il avait presque l'impression de sentir la bonne vieille odeur poussiéreuse de Poudlard. Mais ça, c'était un délire psychotique. Il avait faim, soif, trop peu dormi et il n'avait pas vu la lumière du jour depuis Merlin savait quand. Malefoy était aussi intimement persuadé que sa remarque avait piqué l'ancienne Gryffondor à vif.

Mais, à sa plus grande stupeur – ou horreur – la jeune femme repoussa sa longue veste en arrière, se laissa lourdement tomber sur une chaise et étala ses jambes sur le pied de lit. L'aisance et le flegme de ses gestes étaient sidérants. Pire encore, son je-m'en-foutisme apparent clairement exposé laissait une impression amère à Drago. Son ancienne meilleure ennemie portait ce masque imperméable qu'il ne parvenait plus à transpercer. La dureté de son visage … elle semblait avoir complètement annihilé chaque parcelle de sentiment qui lui restait dès que George s'était faufilé à l'extérieur. Ça, ça ne pouvait pas être Granger. Pas LA Hermione Granger. La sorcière extirpa une pomme d'une poche puis un canif de l'autre. Il vit sa baguette pâle et torsadée à sa cheville, coincée dans sa botte parfaitement cirée. C'était bien la baguette de Granger, pourtant. Lentement, elle éplucha le fruit qu'elle coupait morceau par morceau. La première bouchée trouva le chemin de ses lèvres tandis qu'elle continuait de le jauger, l'air morne collé au visage.

Ce sale traitre qui lui servait d'estomac gargouilla aussitôt comme un fou furieux. Et il la vit, la sale petite garce, qui souriait derrière son foutu morceau de pomme juteux et appétissant. Merlin, qu'il pouvait la détester. Il n'avait plus ressenti ce sentiment depuis Poudlard, ce sentiment qu'il ne pouvait qu'associer à sa bande de petites fouines. Elle, la belette et le balafré. Ledit morceau de pomme dont elle suçota le jus lentement fit encore de l'œil au serpent, avant d'être englouti tout entier, sous son regard ahuri.

\- - Toujours aussi garce, ne pouvait-il pourtant pas s'empêcher de remarquer.

C'était au-delà de ça. Granger n'avait jamais été perfide, ni mesquine. La méchanceté gratuite n'avait jamais été son fort. Elle frappait quand on l'attaquait et son nez s'en souvenait encore. Le sourire de cette dernière s'étira un peu plus. Un rictus sans joie. Un rire sarcastique gerba de ses lippes et elle murmura assez fort pour qu'il puisse l'entendre :

\- - Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point.

Malefoy fronça ses arques, l'air plus troublé que jamais. Elle jouait forcément un jeu. Mais le problème, c'est qu'elle était plus convaincante que jamais. Drago était forcé de constater qu'elle n'avait plus rien de l'adolescente qu'il avait côtoyée pendant six ans. Non, dix ans s'étaient écoulés depuis … Ce n'était pas une jeune sorcière noyée par la naïveté et l'espoir qui se vautrait devant lui tout en le défiant de la provoquer. C'était une femme brisée par le temps et la guerre. Il n'était pas le seul à avoir changé. Résigné, il dût s'admettre à lui-même qu'il avait été profondément idiot de penser que les membres de l'Ordre auraient tous été figés dans le temps. L'image qu'il avait d'eux une décennie plus tôt se juxtaposait à celle qu'il avait sous les yeux. Fantasme versus réalité. D'abord Angélina Johnson (parce qu'il avait compris après réflexion qu'Elie et elle était une même personne). Puis George et Molly Weasley. Et enfin … Cette inconnue en face de lui.

Drago s'était lourdement trompé.

Doucement, l'espoir qu'il avait ressenti en retrouvant l'Ordre éclata comme un ballon de baudruche dans sa poitrine. Il n'avait jamais, à aucun foutu moment, retrouvé Hermione Granger et toute sa clique. Mais de parfaits étrangers.

OoO

De l'air. Il lui fallait de l'air. Hermione inspira longuement en trébuchant maladroitement vers ses quartiers. Saleté de porte. Saleté de tabouret. PAF. Saleté de petit doigt de pied ! La jeune femme poussa un râle de douleur en s'effondrant sur le tapis de sa chambre et grogna dans sa manche. Elle l'avait bien cherché. Ses prunelles s'attardèrent un moment sur la commode en face d'elle, sur le tapis sous ses fesses, sur le lit derrière son dos … Puis sur le portrait, à sa droite. Elle fulminait. Pire, elle fulminait avec cinq verres de Whisky pur feu dans l'estomac. Avec tant d'alcool dans les veines, elle n'était vraiment pas sortie de la taverne. Ah !

\- - Eh !

Tremblante de rage, Hermione se redressa maladroitement alors que sa chambre tanguait avec violence. Elle ne savait pas ce qui lui avait pris d'enfourner tous ces verres. Mais il était trop tard pour revenir en arrière. La jeune n'était pas vraiment en état de peaufiner un sortilège pour décuver. Et maintenant elle avait des comptes à régler. Hermione tituba jusqu'au portrait et arracha avec rage cette saleté de perruque qui grattait sa tête. Sa crinière bouclée et légèrement aplatie par le filet s'étala sur ses épaules en une cascade désordonnée, alors qu'elle tapotait du doigt la toile noire.

\- - Y a quelqu'un ?!

Quelle plaie ! Elle n'avait pas pris la peine de voler ce fichu portrait au Ministère pour le retrouver vide quand elle en avait besoin. Excédée, Hermione passa une main rageuse dans ses cheveux et retira sa longue veste, ainsi que ses chaussures compensées. Elle n'en pouvait plus de ce foutu costume. Le pire restait tout de même le maquillage. La brune tourna rapidement les talons en titubant difficilement vers la petite table aménagée et munie d'un miroir ovale. Rien de tout ça ne respirait le luxe, mais c'était mieux que rien. Mieux que ce que certains avaient …

\- - Vieux fou ! s'emporta Hermione en se laissant tomber sur le tabouret pour retirer cette saleté d'ombre à paupière.

Et elle continua à grommeler ainsi en se démaquillant rageusement et maladroitement.

En un coup de baguette hésitant, toutes les transformations physiques s'estompèrent. Sa mâchoire reprit sa forme initiale et Hermione soupira de soulagement, puis passa un coup de peigne dans ses cheveux pour les ordonner, en vain. Contrairement à elle envers ses principes, cette foutue touffe restait fidèle à ses racines capillaires. L'ancienne Gryffondor posa sa brosse avec un pincement au cœur. Elle était furieuse contre Malefoy, mais n'avait pu s'empêcher de ressentir un certain malaise face à son regard perdu et choqué. Jamais encore Hermione n'avait décelé cet éclat de désespoir dans le regard du blond. Son pire ennemi d'enfance était pourtant bel et bien là et c'était un problème plus urgent que ses foutus états d'âme. Ils avaient un gros problème. Le nouvel ordre depuis qu'ils avaient perdu la guerre était plus despotique que jamais. Les Phénix étaient l'ennemi public numéro un depuis maintenant dix -très- longues années.

Ils étaient donc toujours recherchés activement le ministère régi par Voldemort. Une grimace de dégoût déforma ses traits délicats. La brune fourra sa tête dans ses mains en poussant un râle désespéré. Lorsqu'elle était ivre, ses sentiments rejouaient la macarena. Elle détestait ça. La jeune femme n'avait pas fait la guerre, passé des années à se rebeller et remis l'Ordre sur pied pour pleurnicher comme une adolescente le soir venu ! Elle soupira longuement, se redressa et passa un coup de gant humide sur son visage. Hermione déplia l'échine et posa le gant sur le petit lavabo à côté de sa coiffeuse improvisée, puis se servit un verre d'eau, puis un autre et encore un autre. Tant pis pour sa vessie, il fallait qu'elle décuve rapidement.

Mais à peine eut-elle mis un pied à terre que son corps se dirigeait vers son grand lit, sans même lui demander son avis. Elle termina en diagonal sur la couche, tête la première dans les couvertures. Deux minutes plus tard, Hermione Granger ronflait comme un troll enrhumé.

OoO

Le lendemain, la brune se réveillait d'une nuit cauchemardesque et mouvementée. Elle avait rêvé toute la nuit que Severus Rogue la frappait avec un gourdin en scandant en boucle : « Granger porte malheur, Granger porte malheur ! ». Les coups de gourdin continuaient pourtant leur vacarme assourdissant alors que son unique œil dévoilé fixait la commode, puis la porte légèrement reculée dans un renfoncement, face à la coiffeuse et le lavabo. Il fallait bien une minute complète à Hermione pour réaliser que quelqu'un frappait à la porte de sa chambre.

\- - Hmrmrk …, bafouilla-t-elle.

Elle avait bavé sur la couverture cette nuit. Hermione se redressa maladroitement et manqua de s'étaler sur le tapis.

\- - Hermione !

BAM. BAM. BAM.

Ginny ? La brune se redressa tant bien que mal, la bouche pâteuse.

\- - J'arrive … souffla-t-elle trop faiblement, avant de se reprendre et se râcler la gorge. J'arrive !

La jeune femme passa devant le miroir et souffla longuement en voyant ses cheveux. Elle passa un nouveau coup de brosse rageur et attacha rapidement sa crinière indomptable, puis alla ouvrir la porte d'un air agacé. Ginny, le poing levé, manqua de lui frapper le nez et s'arrêta aussitôt. En voyant sa tête, elle haussa un sourcil mais se passa de faire le moindre commentaire. Tout le monde savait qu'elle avait bu la veille. Et pourtant, la rousse qui se mordillait la lèvre inférieure ne put s'empêcher de l'ouvrir.

\- - … T'as une sale tronche, ne put s'empêcher de remarquer Ginny. Mais face au coup d'œil blasé de cette dernière, elle se reprit et lâcha d'une voix féroce : L'autre connard veut parler à tu sais qui. Ça fait des jours qu'il nous rabâche les oreilles !

Hermione s'assombrit un peu plus en l'écoutant. La dernière fois, elle n'avait fait que l'observer sans rien dire. Ca l'avait rendu dingue et la brune mâcha un sourire mesquin avant de se reprendre. La situation n'était pas du tout drôle. En vérité, c'était même un sacré problème ! Ils ne savaient pas quoi faire de lui. Non, correction : ELLE ne savait pas. Les autres avaient des idées bien tranchées qu'elle refusait d'appliquer. Là était la nuance. Et à cause de lui, le groupe était en froid.

\- - … Je vais régler ça, assura-t-elle finalement en faisant mine de fermer la porte.

Ginny cala cette dernière avec son pied, l'air sévère.

\- - Il est hors de question que tu subisses ça le ventre vide !

Hermione n'eut pas son mot à dire et fut tirée par la manche.

OoO

Elle avait longuement hésité avant de récupérer son « apparence de tous les jours ». Enfin, celle de la « Punkette mal fagotée » comme s'était amusé à le faire remarquer l'autre tête d'enclume. Elle ne voulait courir aucun risque. Hermione ne lui faisait pas assez confiance. C'était peut-être stupide, mais la véritable Hermione Granger ne s'était plus dévoilée devant personne d'autre que les membres de l'Ordre depuis plusieurs années. _Devant sa famille, aussi dysfonctionnelle soit-elle_. La brune enfila sa veste, agrippa le paquet qu'elle avait emballé à côté d'elle et sortit de la chambre sous les regards de ses camarades tous fourrés dans la cuisine. En voyant ce qu'elle avait dans les mains, aucun d'entre eux ne fit de commentaires. Mais les mines des Weasley étaient toutes devenues rouges de colère. Seul Arthur semblait se modérer. Hermione le connaissait assez pour savoir que ce n'était qu'une façade et qu'il était certainement le plus furieux de toute la bande. Elle ne leur adressa qu'un regard dur avant de plonger dans le couloir miteux. La seule partie non rénovée de leur petit taudis personnel. La jeune femme ouvrit brusquement la porte pour signifier sa présence, au cas où le Sang-pur se serait endormi. Puis se planta devant lui, son paquet posé devant elle.

OoO

Malefoy n'eut même pas la force de sursauter lorsque Granger entra en trombe dans la pièce. Elle arborait toujours cet air sévère et froid de la dernière fois. Drago se redressa tant bien que mal et posa sa tête contre la tête de lit inconfortable. Lorsqu'il baissa les yeux, Malefoy avisa le grand paquet rectangulaire qu'elle avait dans les mains. Ce dernier était enroulé dans du papier craft. Le blond fronça les sourcils alors que sans un mot, Granger déchira le papier pour dévoiler un vieux portrait vide. Il n'était pas neuf, contrairement à ce qu'il aurait pensé. Perdu, Drago se redressa davantage et secoua le menton. Il connaissait ces bordures. _Ce tableau était au Ministère._ Il ne voulait même pas savoir comment cette tête brûlée se l'était procuré.

\- - C'est le portrait du vieux fou ? Je ne veux pas le voir, Granger.

Et d'ailleurs, comment avait-elle fait pour le voler sous le nez d'une centaine de Mangemorts ? Sous le nez des Rafleurs ? Mais la brune émit un claquement de langue réprobateur pour le faire taire. Agacé, Malefoy scruta la toile noire. Il fronça les sourcils en avisant le nom gravé sur la petite plaque. Ce n'était …

\- - … Granger, souffla Drago en plongeant ses yeux gris dans ses onyx. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

La jeune femme secoua légèrement le tableau et une ombre apparut, puis une silhouette, puis un visage entouré de cheveux grisonnant, longs et gras …

\- - Bonjour, Drago. »

Son cœur fit une embardée violente et le blond dut se précipiter au bord du lit pour rendre tripes et boyaux sur le tapis. C'était un cauchemar. Tout allait de mal en pis. La mine blafarde, Malefoy se redressa sous la mine écœurée de Granger, puis baissa les yeux vers le portrait de son parrain. Ce qui ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose.

 _Le véritable Severus Rogue était mort, emportant avec lui ses derniers espoirs._

OoO

 **PADAH.**

Alors, pour ceux qui se posent la question, oui, Rogue était bel était bien vivant. Non, il n'a pas été tué par Voldemort comme dans le livre. Ma fiction est un univers alternatif, il y a donc eu quelques changements. Pas forcément énormes, certes. Mais ce sont les conséquences, en revanche, qui sont plus ou moins graves.

Contrairement aux deux premiers chapitres, je me permets de vous poser quelques questions :

 **Vous attendiez-vous à cela ?**

 **Etes-vous surpris ?**

 **Positivement, négativement ?**

 **Vous êtes vous dit, pendant un moment, que j'étais ce type d'auteure qui change Hermione physiquement par soucis purement superficiel ?** Parce que, croyez-le bien, **ce n'est absolument pas le cas**. ( Je ne tomberai certainement pas dans ce cliché très grossier. ) Et, sachez-que même si Hermione semble elle aussi avoir beaucoup changée, c'est tout à fait normal. (Je pense que vous avez compris que l'Ordre était activement recherché, maintenant. Depuis très longtemps. Elle a 27 ans, plus 17. Mine de rien, elle est adulte et marquée par beaucoup de traumatismes. ) Néanmoins, qu'on se le dise, dix ans ou pas, guerre ou non, Hermione Granger restera toujours fidèle à elle-même. x)

Voilà, c'est tout pour moi, je vous laisse me poser vos propres questions et vous dis à Vendredi prochain !

 _Et dans le chapitre quatre, on découvrira deux personnage inédits qui n'appartiennent pas aux livres (A moi, du coup.), quelque chose sur Drago va faire avancer l'intrigue et un petit nouveau qui lui, appartient bel est bien à l'univers d'HP._

 _Ah, et ce sera encore du côté d'Hermione que ça se passera._

 _Merci pour votre lecture,_

 _._


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour tout le monde !

Comme vous l'avez peut-être remarqué, le chapitre est publié plus tard que d'habitude. En effet, le vendredi étant une journée chargée, j'ai décidé qu'il était inutile de poster le matin. Je vais publier mes chapitre à 18 heures chaque Vendredi à partir de maintenant. ( Parce que je suis sûre que j'ai - et vais - avoir des lecteurs qui bossent en journée.) Le chapitre aura le temps de disparaître dans les méandres d'ici là et c'est un peu dommage.

Sinon, j'ai toujours mon Twitter si vous voulez des news en direct.

Dans ce chapitre, vous aurez encore du Hermione, mais pas que !

En réponse à ma review anonyme :

 **Jasmineetaladin -** Merci à toi ! J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire, tu n'en sauras pas forcément plus, mais tu apprendras encore un petit quelque chose sur Drago. =)

Allez, je vous laisse et vous retrouve en bas, bonne lecture !

 **Merci à Zemlya Blue pour la relecture !**

OoO

 **Chapitre quatrième : Et la lumière fut.**

Rien ne brisait le silence, si ce n'est le cliquetis des couverts. Aucun des membres du groupe n'osait ouvrir la bouche à part pour déguster un peu de purée de citrouille ou une bouchée de poivrons frits. Chacun, d'un coup œil discret, observait Hermione en biais. Cette dernière gardait néanmoins obstinément la tête baissée sur son livre tout en dévorant le contenu de son assiette d'un geste machinal. Finalement, un petit raclement de gorge fit lever le menton d'Hermione et cette dernière observa longuement la petite tête à la crinière bleue d'où provenait visiblement le son.

« Teddy ? demanda la brune d'une voix douce, tout en fronçant les sourcils.

Quelque chose clochait visiblement avec l'attitude de l'enfant. Ce dernier baissait obstinément la tête et avait à peine touché à ses poivrons. Légumes qu'il adorait pourtant énormément.

-Il est de ceux qui ont tué papa et maman …

Ce n'était pas une question mais une affirmation. Toutes les têtes qui s'étaient tournées vers Ted pivotèrent vers une Hermione qui se sentit aussitôt acculée de reproches silencieux. La jeune femme pinça ses lippes fines et souffla délicatement avant de poser ses couverts.

Elle essuya ses mains sur son pantalon pour effacer leur soudaine moiteur.

-Teddy, chéri, viens me voir …

Le garçon ne semblait pas convaincu par le ton maternel de l'ancienne Gryffondor. Elle n'était toujours pas douée avec les enfants, même en ayant pratiquement élevé Ted avec toute la bande. Le fait même d'avoir cette discussion avec lui devant tout le monde ne l'enchantait pas le moins du monde.

-Ted, reprit Hermione d'une voix plus ferme.

Du haut de ses dix ans, le fils de Lupin et Tonks était plutôt grand et chétif, ses cheveux en bataille étaient régulièrement bleus, mais le petit Métamorphage avait l'habitude de passer d'une teinte à l'autre en fonction de ses humeurs. Devant les prunelles assombries d'Hermione, les filets du garçon passèrent au jaune, puis orange et enfin, au rouge.

C'était le signal d'alarme.

Deux chaises grincèrent en chœur. Ted fut le premier à partir de la cuisine en courant. Ginny esquissa un geste mais Hermione était déjà debout. La jeune femme jeta sa serviette sur la table en soupirant, ferma délicatement son vieil exemplaire de l'Histoire de la magie et tourna les talons. Sur le chemin qui menait jusqu'à la chambre de Teddy, elle réfléchissait longuement à la façon d'aborder le sujet avec lui. Mais, prise d'une impulsion, elle ouvrit brusquement la chambre où « logeait » Drago Malefoy, alluma la lumière d'un coup de baguette et fusilla le blond étalé dans le lit. Il avait changé, c'était indéniable. Il avait vieillit, lui aussi. Et elle lui en voulait toujours autant. Les yeux gris de l'ancien Serpentard dardèrent sa silhouette et il haussa une arcade méprisante. Les mains tenant difficilement un bol de soupe, il semblait légèrement sur la défensive.

-Quoi, Granger ?

Hermione fulminait. Elle mourrait d'envie de l'ébouillanter avec la soupe qu'il tenait dans la main. Au lieu de quoi, elle cracha d'une voix sévère :

-Y a un interrupteur pour la chambre, juste ici.

La brune pointa le petit bouton d'invention typiquement Moldue d'un doigt moqueur, le jaugea d'un regard prétentieux et tourna les talons pour claquer la porte, sous l'œil estomaqué du blond. Ce n'était pas du tout ce qu'elle avait prévu de faire, mais sa face de fouine éberluée valait le détour. Oh, elle avait remarqué entre deux regards mauvais qu'elle avait complètement oublié qu'elle n'était plus sous métamorphose, bien-sûr, mais elle n'allait pas se fustiger devant lui. La brune reprit le chemin jusqu'au fond du couloir, légèrement requinquée, puis tapota à la porte de Ted doucement avant d'entrer.

OoO

Elle avait cogité à toute allure aux mots adéquats. Il était particulièrement difficile d'aborder les sujets les plus délicats avec un enfant. Aussi mature soit-il. Ils avaient toujours une perception trop manichéenne de ce qui les entourait. Ils n'avaient pas toujours la vision des adultes, souvent rôdés et victimes d'une myriade de différentes nuances. Alors comment expliquer à Ted que même en étant un gros enfoiré de première, Malefoy n'avait rien à voir avec la mort de ses parents ? La jeune femme poussa doucement un soupir et pénétra dans la chambre d'un pas hésitant. D'un geste lent, la jeune femme ferma la porte derrière elle. Il faisait sombre dans la pièce mais les constellations qui tapissaient les murs et le plafond lui permettaient de ne pas se prendre les pieds dans les jouets qui traînaient sur le sol. Il y en avait plusieurs, autant moldus que sorciers. La brune avisa une Barbie à la peau chocolat habillée comme un pirate, perchée sur un bateau qui flottait dans l'air. Le garçon avait été tellement heureux lorsque George la lui avait apportée qu'il l'avait trimbalée partout pendant des semaines.

-Ted ? appela Hermione qui avait remarqué la tente miniature.

L'ancienne Gryffondor s'agenouilla à terre entre quelques voitures endormies et observa l'intérieur de celle-ci. Le garçon était bien à l'intérieur, en train de trifouiller un casse-tête sorcier. Une étoile bleue au visage souriant flottait au-dessus de lui et suivait le moindre de ses gestes pour l'éclairer. Le petit ne leva le menton à aucun moment, trop obstiné pour laisser les choses se passer ainsi. Elle comprenait, il avait besoin de démontrer son désaccord. Après tout, dans la tête du garçon, l'intru était un sale type qui avait peut-être tué ses parents et d'autres sorciers qui voulaient les protéger. Avec un soupir la jeune femme s'approcha un peu plus de lui et agrippa son visage du bout des doigts. Avec un sourire, elle lâcha d'une voix amusée :

-Tu te souviens de cette histoire que Ginny raconte toujours sur moi, en troisième année à Poudlard ?

Le visage de Ted était fermé, mais il hocha le menton. Il écoutait. Parfait.

-Le monsieur dans la vieille chambre, c'était lui le garçon que j'ai frappé.

À en juger par l'expression surprise de Teddy, il était désormais trop curieux pour l'ignorer complètement.

-Drago Malefoy ? fit-il avec stupeur.

-Lui-même, rétorqua Hermione.

-Mais …commença Ted, perdu. Tu disais qu'il était plus bête que méchant, au fond … Alors que ce type …

-J'ai été avec lui à l'école pendant six ans, le coupa Hermione. Ted, c'est tellement plus compliqué … Oui, il n'est pas quelqu'un de bien, mais je doute que ce soit vraiment un tueur, même après … enfin, les choses sont plus nuancées, tu comprends …

Cette fois, le garçon hocha le menton de gauche à droite.

-Non, il vous a toujours fait du mal …

-Et pourtant, Harry lui a sauvé la vie, deux fois même …

Cette fois, le visage du jeune homme perdit de ses couleurs à l'évocation de son parrain. Il ne l'avait jamais connu et évidemment, il réclamait toujours une histoire sur lui, comme s'il pouvait s'en rapprocher effaça rapidement un sourire triste et reprit d'une voix enrouée :

-Tu veux que je te raconte ?

Avec intérêt cette fois, Ted vint se blottir dans les bras d'Hermione, trop content d'entendre une nouvelle aventure d'Harry Potter.

La jeune femme prit une grande inspiration.

Elle savait qu'elle rouvrirait une plaie béante en évoquant des souvenirs de son frère de cœur, mais Ted avait besoin de l'entendre. Alors d'une voix émue, elle commença un nouveau récit, avec de nouveaux détails que le garçon n'avait jamais entendus.

OoO

Plus d'une heure plus tard, Hermione avait enfin terminé. Ses yeux étaient légèrement humides mais Ted ne pouvait pas le voir. Le garçon n'avait jamais coupé la parole à la jeune femme et elle lui en était reconnaissante. Sans quoi, elle aurait été capable de fondre en larmes. Parler du passé, de ses deux amis de Poudlard, était l'une des rares choses qui brisait encore son mur presque parfaitement bâti.

Après un moment de silence, Ted s'exclama d'une voix surprise :

-… Harry avait peur des pigeons ? Vraiment ?

La brune lâcha un rire entre deux hoquets et embrassa le sommet de la tête du garçon. Il avait compris et le lui signifiait à sa manière. Merlin qu'elle était soulagée. Il était bien le seul, pourtant. Elle n'oubliait pas que derrière cette porte, tout le monde lui en voulait encore.

-Allez, je te laisse un peu, tu as toujours les devoirs que je t'ai donné à faire, le gronda la brune en sortant de la tente.

Le Métamorphage répondit par une série de grognements mécontents. Il avait beau être privé de Poudlard, l'Ordre lui donnait tout de même un maximum d'apprentissage. Et bientôt, il allait manier une baguette magique. Hermione sortit de la chambre et se retrouva nez à nez avec Molly. Elle n'était pas vraiment surprise. Mais, en voyant son expression, la matriarche baissa ses bras croisés et soupira longuement. Son air contrarié – qu'elle arborait depuis des jours – s'estompa brusquement alors qu'elle agrippait le bras d'Hermione.

-Viens, j'ai fait du thé et des biscuits.

La sorcière la suivit avec plaisir, pressée d'être réconfortée à coup de gloutonnerie. Elle se faisait penser à Ron … Hermione pinça les lèvres comme à chaque fois qu'elle pensait à lui. Et un pincement aussi violent que familier vint nouer son estomac. Molly l'obligea à s'assoir et déposa rapidement une tasse fumante devant elle, ainsi qu'une assiette de biscuits encore chauds. La jeune femme en attrapa un qu'elle croqua goulument. Le gâteau avait un goût de cannelle et fondait immédiatement sous la langue.

-Par Merlin, Molly, c'est délicieux !

La mère Weasley, qui s'était assise face à elle avec sa propre tasse, lui adressa un maigre sourire. Et voilà, elles étaient maintenant seules dans la cuisine, sans personne pour interférer. Quelle idiote ! Hermione avait évité ça depuis l'arrivée de Malefoy et voilà qu'elle se faisait avoir comme une bleue. Molly avait juste eu à la cueillir comme une fleur. Une fleur fanée, songea-t-elle néanmoins avec grogna légèrement et commença à se lever pour fuir la rousse.

-Attends ! supplia presque Molly, Hermione, chérie, je t'en supplie … Soit on se dispute, soit on s'ignore. Et tout ça à cause de cette espèce de sale verre à crasse !

Son visage était devenu automatiquement rouge pivoine alors qu'elle avait débité son insulte à la vitesse de l'éclair. Les yeux écarquillés, la jeune femme retrouva lentement sa chaise. Elle ne voulait pas être elle-même changée en verre à crasse. Molly poussa un long soupir pour se calmer, leva ses deux mains en l'air et murmura une excuse difficile à cracher. Elle le savait, elle ne supportait pas cette situation. Aucun Weasley, mais …

-Molly, Fred était ma famille, claqua-t-elle d'une voix ferme. Je n'étais certes pas aussi proche de lui que tous les Weasley, ce n'était certes pas mon fils, pas mon frère de sang, mais je l'aimais aussi ! Et tu sais très bien ce que la perte d'un frère de cœur peut me faire, mieux que personne.

Les yeux rouges, la jeune femme fusilla sa presque belle-mère du regard. Voilà, c'était dit. Raconter ses vieux souvenirs à Ted avait fissuré son mur et ses lèvres tremblaient. Aussitôt, Molly agrippa ses mains et les serra fort entre les siennes.

-Ma puce … Tu es une Weasley, d'accord ? Même si vous n'avez jamais pu officialiser avec lui, Ron était …

En évoquant son nom, la voix de Molly se brisa légèrement. Le pincement devint un violent coup de couteau dans son ventre. Elle ne supportait pas de parler de lui au passé.

-Il est, la coupa-t-elle alors. Il est vivant, Molly ! Il l'est, tu m'entends ? gronda Hermione en se redressant. Je n'ai plus que lui ! Je veux dire … Harry et lui, nous trois, c'était … le trio d'or … oh je t'en prie, ne me regarde pas comme ça. Tu sais très bien que vous êtes ma famille autant qu'eux …

Elle n'avait pas voulu dire ça. Bien-sûr que c'était blessant, mais Molly comprendrait, non ? Il le Ron était en fuite depuis très longtemps, il n'avait aucun moyen de les retrouver mais un jour, ils seraient enfin de nouveau ensemble pour surmonter tout ça. Oui, un jour …

-Ah oui et pendant qu'on y est, parce que c'est ce que tu voulais encore insinuer, Malefoy n'a pas tué Fred, d'accord ?

Cette fois, la main de Molly se transforma en poing. Un poing qui rencontra violemment la table et fit trembler l'assiette de biscuits.

-Tu étais là ! Avec Severus ! Tu nous as dit qu'il y était aussi, Hermione ! Severus a …

La brune ouvrit la bouche, prête à répliquer exactement la même chose que d'habitude. Mais pile à ce moment, la porte d'entrée claqua avec force. Dans un même mouvement, La matriarche et la jeune femme étaient dressées sur leur deux jambes, baguettes tendues vers la porte de la cuisine. La voix qui explosa d'un seul coup leur fit pousser un soupir de soulagement. Hermione baissa sa baguette en première et pénétra dans le couloir pour filer jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Une grande jeune femme à la crinière du même bleu que les cheveux de Ted pénétra dans le couloir, rapidement intercepté par une petite silhouette qui lui bondit dessus. Hermione esquissa un sourire soulagé en avisant Salomée serrer Ginny dans ses bras. La rousse recula, frappa avec force l'épaule de la grande et l'injuria avec véhémence.

-Ne refais plus JAMAIS ça, pigé ?!

Salomée, une rafleuse infiltrée au ministère à leur compte, adressa un sourire paresseux à la rousse et lança un clin d'œil à Hermione. Elle s'était absentée si longtemps que tout le groupe avait frôlé la crise cardiaque.

-Yep Grangou, toujours pas trouvé ton peigne ?

Le visage d'Hermione se fendit d'un sourire plus sincère et elle se retrouva les bras de la jeune femme. Une main vint décoiffer un peu plus sa crinière sous les protestations de la brune. Salomée était si grande qu'Hermione lui arrivait seulement à l'épaule.

-Où est ma petite copine préférée ? quémanda Sam en la relâchant, tout en vérifiant dans une pièce adjacente.

-Partie faire les courses, répondit Ginny à sa place.

Tant mieux, Hermione n'avait pas vue Bo de la journée, de toute façon.

-Georgette ? Elie ? Super- Molly ? Tout le monde ? demanda rapidement Salomée en fronçant les sourcils.

-Eparpillés un peu partout …

-Ok, fit l'agent double en extirpant la Gazette du sorcier de sa veste. Rameutez tout le monde, sauf le mioche, déclara la Française en les dépassant pour aller à la cuisine. Le décoloré est toujours dans votre planque ?

Hermione la suivit rapidement, légèrement inquiète.

-Oui … pourquoi ? Ils viennent ? Ils nous ont trouvés ?

La prétendue rafleuse balaya ses inquiétudes d'une main flegmatique et étala la Gazette sur la table, tout en chopant un biscuit.

-Rien de tout ça, mais je me suis dis que ça allait vous intéresser …

Hermione, déjà accoudée à la table, agrippa la Gazette – qui n'était plus qu'un ramassis de sottises - entre ses doigts, avant de lâcher un cri de stupeur.

OoO

Malefoy était toujours en colère. En colère contre ses abrutis complets et contre lui-même. Une foutue lumière moldue ! Comment pouvait-il savoir ? Son bol de soupe avait regagné le tapis nettoyé à coup de _Recurvite_ et Drago grognait dans son coin. C'était ridicule. Il s'était fait ridiculiser totalement. Quelle perte de temps ! Cette crise mise à part, l'annonce de la mort de Severus était le coup de trop. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que son plan puisse être anéantis de la sorte. Sans Rogue, il était cuit. Il était venu se faire purement et simplement exécuter. Tout particulièrement à cause d'un certain évènement « plutôt fâcheux » dont il était vulgairement accusé. Il n'y était pour rien, mais ça … Granger avait probablement raconté le contraire. Elle n'avait plus le balafré avec elle, et probablement plus la belette à en juger par son absence, mais elle restait une insupportable miss-je-sais-tout éprise de justice. Aussi changée soit-elle … Hermione Granger était dans le camp de l'Ordre. A tous les niveaux. Et il aurait pu ressasser pendant un bon moment comme ça dans son coin, si le castor ne s'était pas – encore - brusquement imposé à lui. Maintenant qu'il la revoyait pour la seconde fois, avec sa crinière indomptable et son air buté, son visage en cœur et ses prunelles foudroyantes, il pouvait clairement dire qu'elle était encore la même personne. Mais ça ne comptait plus. Severus était mort. Et il suivrait bientôt.

-Tiens, je t'ai manqué ?

Mais la jeune femme déboula rapidement devant lui, l'air furieux et les cheveux encore plus fou qu'à sa dernière apparition.

-Explique-moi un peu ça, Malefoy ! hurla presque la rebelle en lui balançant un journal à la figure.

Malefoy fronça les sourcils, agrippa le papier chiffonné et découvrit avec stupeur son propre visage. Du moins, lui, quelques mois plus tôt. Rasé, coiffé, « Malefoyien » au possible. Il cacha son propre dégoût pour lui-même en faisant mine de sourire, puis s'assombrit aussitôt en voyant qu'il était en première page. En gras, les lettres lui hurlaient presque au visage :

 **DRAGO MALEFOY, RECHERCHÉ POUR DÉSERTISATION.**

-Ah, ça … marmonna le blond d'une voix lente en baissant le journal pour aviser Granger, c'est justement ce que j'essaie de vous dire depuis plusieurs jours … »

Peut-être qu'on allait enfin l'écouter. Il penserait aux conséquences de sa mise à prix officielle plus tard.

OoO

BIM.

Déso pas déso. (a)

Mais qu'est-ce que Drago a bien pu faire ?

 **Petite note importe, deux, même** : Le tutoiement d'Hermione envers Molly. J'ignore s'il vous a perturbé. Pour ma part, j'ai cogité longuement. En fait, ça fait même un mois que je réfléchis attentivement et j'ai décidé qu'après 10 ans à vivre au même endroit chaque jour et, en prenant en compte la relation de Ron et Hermione ( qui vient du livre, je vous vois déjà râler, mais pas de panique.) , le vouvoiement m'a été complètement impossible à mettre sur page. J'ai complètement bloqué. Ca ne correspondait tout bonnement pas. Je ne trouvais pas ça logique. Hermione n'est plus une ado et elle côtoie Arthur et Molly tous les jours.

 **Note 2 :** Vous avez donc vu un OC et eu une petite mention au second. **Zemlya** m'a fait remarquer qu'il était inutile de l'avoir mentionné dans le chapitre trois. Je pense que certains vont aussi se faire la remarque, donc j'anticipe :C'était utile parce que vous allez les voir, elles ne sont pas des "figurantes". Comme vous l'avez remarqué pour Salomée, elle joue un rôle important pour l'Ordre. ( Rôle qui sera expliqué, bien entendu. Mais je n'allais pas maladroitement vous déballer toutes les informations d'une seule traite. ) MAIS ILS NE SONT PAS DOMINANTS. Une lectrice m'a clairement avoué ses craintes et comme je l'avais souligné dans ma réponse à sa review : En 10 ans, on croise forcément d'autres personnes, et mes deux OCs sont importants et difficilement remplaçables par des personnages du livre. :)

Alors, ce chapitre vous a-t-il plu ? N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions.

Encore une fois, merci de me lire !

A Vendredi prochain,

.


	5. Chapter 5

_**16/12/2018**_ _\- Chers lecteurs,_

 _Je m'excuse d'avance, mais il n'y aura probablement pas de chapitre aujourd'hui. J'ai eu quelques contre-temps ! N'étant pas très en forme, je n'ai pas eu la possibilité de continuer l'écriture. Néanmoins, je compte bien me rattraper et vous réserver une petite surprise ! En effet, il y a des chances pour que je décide exceptionnellement de vous fournir deux chapitres d'un coup la prochaine fois que je posterai. Je préfère actuellement me laisser le temps de bien rattraper mon retard, avoir un ou deux chapitre d'avance plutôt qu'être régulièrement à sec. Je vais faire mon possible pour écrire un maximum cette semaine, dans la mesure du possible et de mon inspiration._

Merci de votre compréhension et à très vite.

.


	6. Chapter 6

Bonjour à tous !

Je publie avec un peu de retard et m'en excuse, hier FF a totalement bugué et je n'ai pas pu y avoir accès. J'avais un peu de retard hier tout de même parce que je voulais savoir si ma Beta pouvait s'occuper de mon texte ou non. Ce qui n'a pas été le cas car elle a eu une journée très chargée hier et je n'ai pu lui donner ce chapitre qu'avant hier. Excusez donc les tuiles qui vont traîner, je suis quelqu'un de _très, très, très étourdie. ( Sinon, je n'aurais pas de Beta lectrice, haha ! ) Je fais quand même un gros bisou à Zemlya blue, que vous retrouverez sous ce même nom ici.( Elle écrit aussi.)_

 _Les fautes de frappe/étourderies seront éditées dès que Zemlya aura le temps. ;)_

Petite précision supplémentaire : J'ai pris du retard dans la publication comme vous avez pu le constater. MAIS, j'ai regagné de l'avance dans mes écrits. Néanmoins, ce chapitre est plus court que les autres. A la base, il devait être le chapitre six, puis j'ai réalisé que la dose d'informations données serait bien trop abondante. J'ai donc inversé avec le cinquième. Et je vous avais bien prévenu à ce sujet, mais je déteste ça et j'aime prendre mon temps ! Néanmoins, pour me faire pardonner et parce que je vous l'avais promis la semaine dernière, vous aurez un petit bonus ce weekend. Un tout petit interlude qui pourrait faire plaisir à certaines personnes. Le chapitre six sera plus conséquent, je vous le promets.

J'arrête de vous embêter et je vous laisse avec un personnage du livre dont vous n'avez pas encore exploré la caboche. Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas.

OoO

 **Chapitre cinquième**

 _Le cri de la sorcière._

Dès que Salomée était arrivée avec la une des journaux, Hermione s'était précipitée comme une tornade dans la « cellule » de Malefoy, laissant tout le groupe interloqué et médusé. Ginny n'avait même pas eu l'occasion d'en lire davantage. Le geste de son amie l'avait considérablement agacée sur le coup, mais Salomée s'était empressée de lui résumer la tribune. La rouquine était à présent avec tous les autres, prostrée sur sa chaise et grignotée par l'angoisse. Seule Angelina manquait à l'appel, obligée de tenir le bar adjacent à leur planque pour préserver leur couverture. Bo était arrivée un peu plus tard, les bras chargés de courses. Et la sorcière s'était précipitée vers elle avec Salomée pour la décharger et lui éviter la corvée de tout ranger à la main. L'asiatique était une Cracmole et, même si tout le monde insistait régulièrement pour se charger des corvées les plus pénibles à coup de baguette magique, elle protestait et faisait bien savoir à quiconque voulait l'entendre qu'elle avait le travail dans le sang. Ne rien faire était un calvaire pour la jeune femme, qui répétait sans cesse qu'elle n'avait jamais connu les facilités sorcières et ne pouvait, en toute logique, pas en éprouver le manque. Toute la famille Weasley n'était absolument pas d'accord, seule Hermione semblait comprendre Bo.

Ranger les courses à coup de baguette avec la fausse Rafleuse fut si rapide que Ginny fut rapidement irritée de nouveau. Elle abhorrait l'attente insoutenable que leur imposait Hermione… La grande française aux cheveux bleus en avait alors profité pour s'isoler avec Bo afin de lui résumer les derniers évènements. Ginny les observait parfois du coin de l'œil – non sans un pincement au cœur – alors qu'elles se tenaient la main. Elle n'aurait plus jamais ça … Mais elle ne devait pas se lamenter. Bo et Salomée n'avait pas eu la vie facile, loin de là. En partie à cause de la Française qui n'avait pas toujours été exemplaire, loin de là. La rouquine tourna finalement la tête pour éviter de dévisager le couple. Elle était heureuse pour elles mais souffrait toujours de la perte d'Harry. Elle soupçonnait d'ailleurs son père et sa mère d'avoir cessé toute effusion devant elle plus à cause de ça que des conséquences de la guerre sur leur mental. Ginny pouvait d'ailleurs les voir qui se jetaient des coups d'œil inquiets toutes les deux minutes.

Le bruit de la porte de la vieille chambre leur donna soudainement un élan d'espoir et toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers l'entrée. Hermione passa précipitamment sans même leur adresser un regard et refit le même manège en sens inverse, les bras chargés d'un épais manteau noir.

Le silence retomba aussitôt que la porte claqua de nouveau.

Au bout de plusieurs raclements de gorges, grincements de chaises et toux forcées, un premier éclat de voix leur fit lever la tête en chœur. Mais rapidement, le silence retomba. Bientôt, ce fut à cette foutue fouine de beugler. Ginny poussa un soupir d'exaspération et se redressa sur sa chaise.

« On devrait éviter de les laisser tous les deux, ça va finir en bain de sang.

Mais sa mère éclata d'un rire mauvais :

\- Laisse-moi avec lui et tu vas en voir un, de bain de sang. Personne ici à part Hermione ne tiendra sans le trucider.

Le sous-entendu était clair pour Ginny. Certainement pas pour les membres qui n'étaient pas de la famille Weasley. Molly en voulait toujours à Hermione de tolérer Malefoy chez eux. Mais la rousse devait bien admettre une chose : ils n'étaient pas des meurtriers, le sortilège Oubliettes était devenu trop facile à détecter et ils ne pouvaient décemment pas le laisser se balader dans la nature, tout en connaissant l'emplacement de leur cachette. Hermione était désormais la détentrice du _Fidelitas_ , par conséquent, ses décisions comptaient doubles malgré tout ce qu'ils pouvaient en dire.

\- Hé ! protesta Bo qui les avait entendues. Je suis la plus pacifiste, je peux le faire moi, si ça ne va pas avec Hermione. Elle a déjà assez à penser comme ça …

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent cette fois vers la jeune femme. Ils avaient tous un air mi-affectueux, mi-sceptique. Bo avait beau être adorable, elle était loin d'être diplomate. Malgré sa petite taille et son statut de Cracmole, elle pouvait sacrément foutre la trouille et faire de l'ombre à un troll en furie.

\- Bo chérie, je t'adore, mais même Teddy a plus de chances que toi, la taquina tendrement Salomée en déposant un petit baiser sur son front.

Et sur cette petite boutade et les marmonnements offensés de l'intéressée, le silence retomba comme une masse.

\- J'en ai marre ! protesta Georges en se redressant, j'y vais, ça commence à casser le c-

Mais un hurlement de rage coupa son frère en plein élan. Cette fois, tout le monde était debout, l'air affolé collé au visage. C'était Hermione ! La rousse sentit son cœur louper un battement. La dernière fois qu'elle l'avait entendu pousser un tel cri de rage et de douleur …. Elle fut la première à se précipiter dans la vieille chambre pour y découvrir avec horreur sa meilleure amie accrochée au cou de Malefoy.

L'écho de leur dernière conversation résonna dans la caboche de la rousse, qui constata encore avec effroi qu'ils oubliaient encore bien trop souvent à quel point la brune avait changé. En attendant, ce sale fils de Mangemort était rouge pivoine et tentait tant bien que mal d'arracher Hermione à son cou. Son visage portait déjà des stigmates, signe que la sorcière l'avait griffé. Ginny était pétrifiée. Hermione avait les joues trempées de larmes et frappait maintenant Malefoy de toutes ses forces avec hystérie. Et le blond pouvait protester autant qu'il le voulait, plus rien ne l'arrêterait. Elle n'avait même pas songé à se servir de sa baguette et avait préféré laisser sortir sa rage la plus primaire. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait bien pu faire ou dire, par Merlin ?! Une silhouette passa devant elle et la jeune femme reconnut son père qui tenta de soulever Hermione pour « libérer » Malefoy. Il fallait éviter à Hermione de se blesser ou de faire une erreur. Pourtant, force était de constater qu'Arthur n'y arrivait pas et George dû rapidement le rejoindre pour tirer la brune en arrière. Sans s'en rendre compte, Ginny avait laissé quelques larmes couler sur ses joues et priait son frère et son père de la maintenir en place. Ginny agrippa sa baguette d'une main tremblante et lança un informulé pour obliger la jeune femme à se tenir tranquille.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?! fustigea aussitôt Fred.

Ginny failli lui lancer une réplique bien sentie, avant de réaliser qu'il parlait à Malefoy. Mais leur père semblait surtout préoccupé par l'état d'Hermione et dissuada aussitôt ses enfants d'attaquer le fugitif.

\- Plus tard ! leur ordonna-t-il d'une voix d'une rare autorité.

Et pour cause, Hermione s'était visiblement évanouie… La dose de rage qui l'avait envahie devait être colossale. Ginny se reprit rapidement, essuya ses joues et ordonna aux deux hommes d'aller déposer sa meilleure amie sur son propre lit. Elle ne la quitterait pas tant qu'elle ne serait pas certaine que tout allait bien. Pour le moment, ils ignoraient ce qu'il s'était vraiment passé. Elle laissa son père et son frère déposer la sorcière sur son lit puis retourner voir Malefoy. Il fallut un long moment à Ginny pour réaliser que sa mère, Bo et Salomée l'avait rejoint dans la chambre pour vérifier l'état d'Hermione. Et Molly prit rapidement le relais pour étudier soigneusement la brune. Elles furent forcées de déshabiller la sorcière pour vérifier qu'elle n'avait aucuns dommages physiques, puis considérèrent qu'elle n'avait rien avalé de dangereux. C'était peu probable… Hermione ne se serait pas faite avoir et Malefoy n'avait pas… Ginny songea rapidement au passage éclair de la brune un peu plus tôt. Elle s'était éclipsée avec le manteau du blond sans même leur adresser un regard.

\- Quelqu'un peut aller chercher le grand manteau noir dans la chambre de Malefoy, s'il vous plaît ?

Salomée tourna rapidement les talons pour revenir avec le vêtement épais. Non sans une moue de dégoût, Ginny l'agrippa, le tâtonna et vérifia une fois encore à l'intérieur. Fouillant même les doublures qu'elle venait de déchirer en deux à l'aide de sa baguette. La qualité du tissu en disait long sur sa valeur en gallions.

Après plusieurs minutes à chercher, elles durent s'avouer vaincues.

\- Rien ! soupira Ginny en se redressant.

Le pantalon d'Hermione, qui était à moitié sur ses jambes, tomba au sol et émit un étrange petit tintement dans sa chute. Ginny le ramassa rapidement, arcades froncées, puis tâtonna le tissu avant de trouver une minuscule fiole dans sa poche arrière.

\- Mais … c'est ce que je crois ? souffla Salomée en lui prenant la fiole des mains.

Ginny leva le menton vers la sorcière, puis tourna la tête vers Bo et sa mère.

\- C'est vous qui avez fait cette potion ? demanda Salomée en les observant.

Les trois femmes répondirent par la négative et Ginny s'empara à nouveau de la fiole.

\- Hermione n'a pas pu la faire elle-même sans qu'on le sache et je ne vois pas pourquoi elle l'aurait récupérée sans nous le dire ! protesta sa mère d'un air sévère.

Molly Weasley n'avait pas tort. Ils étaient une équipe après tout.

\- Et Severus ? l'interrompit Bo, qui s'était assise à la place de Ginny pour tenir la main d'Hermione.

La sorcière réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Mais elle devait se rendre à l'évidence, elle ne savait pas.

\- On a fouillé sa chambre après sa mort, il y avait des potions en tout genre, son matériel… mais pas de celle-là. La plume de Jobarbille est très difficile à trouver et à moins d'avoir un bon prétexte pour en trouver… Severus n'aurait pas pris de risques inutiles. Pour les potions plus complexes, s'il n'avait pas les ingrédients, il attendait d'en avoir vraiment besoin et nous envoyait patrouiller…

L'organisation de la bande était parfaitement millimétrée depuis toutes ces années de cavale. Et, par conséquent, leur inventaire en vivres et en potions aussi. On n'était jamais trop prudents. Une attaque surprise pouvait survenir et les prendre au dépourvu. Les têtes se baissèrent vers la petite fiole, puis vers une Hermione toujours profondément endormie. Quoique légèrement agitée, à présent.

Molly agrippa automatiquement la main de l'inconsciente, arcades courbées.

\- Hm, alors la question à se poser serait… Y a-t-il un lien entre cette potion de _Veritaserum_ et la crise de rage de notre décoiffée préférée ? » lança Salomée d'une voix légère en s'affalant sur une chaise.

Effectivement, la question avait le mérite d'être judicieuse.

Ginny poussa un profond soupir. Elle allait sans conteste être obligée de demander à la seule personne pouvant leur fournir une réponse. Et l'idée d'avoir une vraie discussion avec Drago Malefoy, pour des tas de raisons évidentes, lui donna instantanément la nausée.

OoO

Je sais, ce chapitre laisse beaucoup de points d'interrogations. Comme je vous l'avais expliqué, il devait être le sixième chapitre. J'ai trouvé légèrement plus judicieux -Bon ok, sadique- d'inverser les deux pour vous torturer un petit peu. (a) Mais, plaisanterie à part, en dire trop d'un coup - parce que même si pour les lecteurs réguliers, ça semble long- pour ceux qui liront d'une traite, ce sera relativement trop rapide à mon goût. Ca ne correspondait pas non plus à ce que j'aime lire moi-même en général.

Je vous avoue aussi que ce chapitre, ainsi que les prochains, sont une source de stresse pour moi et la raison première de mon retard. J'ai été en conflit constant avec certains détails et j'ai passé un temps ahurissant à modifier les dialogues et certains passages. C'est pourquoi j'apprécierai grandement vos retours, qu'ils soient positifs ou négatifs. _N'hésitez pas !_

Je vous dit à ce weekend pour l'interlude.

Bonne soirée et merci d'avoir lu,

 **.**


	7. Chapter 7

Bonjour tout le monde !

Je ne sais pas si vous avez pensé à vérifier sur mon Twitter, mais j'y ai noté Vendredi dernier qu'il n'y aurait pas de chapitres et que j'avais eu un retard imprévu. En vérité, je n'avais pas mon ordinateur pour la semaine parce que j'ai fait du Pet-sitting et que je gardais la maison d'une famille à moi. J'ai un ordinateur fixe très lourd et des problèmes de dos. Comme mon appartement est au quatrième étage d'un immeuble datant du d'un bon gros siècle. Autant vous dire que sans ascenseur et avec mes sacs de vêtements, je n'ai pas eu le courage de tout prendre comme je comptais le faire ! Et pour être honnête, cette pause d'ordinateur m'a fait un bien fou ! Je n'ai pas prévenu parce que j'étais persuadée de le prendre avec moi pour bosser. Mais pour me faire pardonner, aujourd'hui, je vous publie l'interlude promis la semaine du chapitre cinq ET le chapitre six, et je m'en vais de suite continuer la rédaction pour poster Vendredi, sans faute.

Juste un petit mot aux lecteurs fantômes, n'hésitez pas à vous manifester, même uniquement par MP si vous ne voulez pas laisser de Review. Un avis et toujours bon à prendre et je n'en ai presque pas, en comparaison du nombre de lecteurs sur mes statistiques, c'est assez maigre et je me demande si cette histoire plaît suffisamment ! =)

 **IMPORTANT** : Zemlya corrigera ce chapitre plus tard, il y a donc forcément des boulettes qui seront rectifiées après. Elle n'a pas le temps et je veux éviter de vous faire trop attendre. Merci de votre compréhension.

Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas.

Interlude : L'angoisse du défunt.

 _Six mois plus tôt._

 _Hermione se revoyait encore ce soir-là. Enfermée dans sa bulle, à jeter de rapides coup d'œil à Ted qui dormait profondément. Il avait encore fait quelques cauchemars et hurlait en plein sommeil. Et à présent, c'était à elle de piquer du nez. La brune avait poussé un long soupir avant de regagner sa chambre. Mais quelqu'un l'y attendait. Severus, qui s'était installé sur un fauteuil en face de la cheminée chatoyante, fixait les flammes d'un air distrait tout en tenant un verre de pur-feu. Elle était habituée. Parfois, il lui arrivait de venir ici quand Hermione n'était pas là. C'était la seule pièce contenant un âtre encore en fonction. Lorsque Severus leva son nez crochu et avisa l'air épuisé de la brune, il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à l'horloge et poussa un râle de fatigue. D'une voix profonde, mais usée, le sorcier s'excusa en se levant._

« Navré Hermione, je n'avais pas vu l'heure.

La jeune femme s'installa sur le fauteuil juste à côté du sien et calla un pied sous sa fesse.

\- Reste, lui proposa la jeune femme. Je suis trop fatiguée pour dormir …

L'ancien professeur lui jeta un regard narquois.

\- Je n'ai jamais compris ça.

La sorcière lui adressa un sourire timide en haussant les épaules.

\- Je ne vais pas dormir et tu sembles vraiment tracassé.

Si on lui avait dit quelques années plus tôt qu'elle aurait ce genre de relation avec lui … Elle tutoyait son ancien professeur de potions et entretenait même une relation amicale avec lui. Oh, non, c'était plus que ça … Elle n'avait plus de père depuis que ses parents étaient en Australie, ignorant l'existence même de leur fille et du monde magique à cause du sortilège d'amnésie qu'elle avait jeté sur eux presque dix ans plus tôt. Elle aurait cru, avant de lutter aux côtés de Severus, que le rôle du père de substitution serait revenu de droit à Arthur Weasley. Et pourtant, contrairement à toutes ses attentes, c'était l'ancien Mangemort qui avait pris cette place. Incroyable, mais vrai.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'a poussée à me pardonner ?… marmonna vaguement le sorcier en fixant les flammes.

Il avait repris sa place dans le fauteuil rongé et semblait obnubilé par d'anciens souvenirs. Hermione fronça les sourcils et se pencha sur la petite table entre eux pour se servir un verre. La question était pour le moins soudaine et abrupte. Pourtant, Severus ne semblait même pas vraiment réaliser lui-même les propos qu'il venait de proférer.

\- Tu le sais bien, on en a déjà discuté, lui dit-elle en buvant une gorgée du liquide ambrée. …Tes souvenirs étaient plus parlants que toi, à l'époque.

Severus hocha mollement la tête. Pourtant, elle sentait qu'il n'était pas convaincu.

\- Et plus que tout, j'ai vu tes actes de mes propres yeux. Allons, Severus, on t'a tous pardonné et tu le sais. Ca fait neuf ans qu'on a cette discussion. Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse vraiment ?

L'homme visiblement très nerveux tourna mollement sa tête à la crinière sombre vers elle. Quelques filets blancs étaient désormais visibles parmi le désordre de ses filets noir corbeau.

\- Oh, rien… je pense… Tu sais, à ce que j'ai laissé derrière moi en cessant d'être un agent double… Les délires d'un vieil homme…

Un petit ricanement s'échappa des lèvres d'Hermione.

\- Tu n'es pas vieux, cesse tes sottises. Tu peux en parler si tu veux, je ne bouge pas.

De toute façon, il était dans sa chambre. Elle ne risquait plus de bouger d'ici avant l'aube. Et, pour être honnête, il l'inquiétait de plus en plus. Ses sautes d'humeurs moroses étaient fréquentes depuis quelques semaines. Alors la jeune femme sirota tranquillement son verre en fixant les flammes qui léchaient le bois craquelé de la cheminée. Elle ne voyait pas ce qu'il avait pu laisser de si terrible derrière lui. Il avait perdu Lily. Il avait perdu Harry qui, malgré tout ce qu'il avait pu prétendre, était bien plus cher à son cœur qu'il n'avait jamais voulu l'admettre, même pas à lui-même. Il avait laissé derrière lui une pelletée de Mangemorts abominables et un mage noir fou furieux qui voulait sa peau plus que quiconque. Non, vraiment, à moins qu'il ait encore caché quelque chose, elle ne voyait pas …

\- Oh, voyons Granger, tu es plus maligne que ça, soupira Severus après une nouvelle gorgée.

La sorcière se redressa légèrement et lui lança un regard plein de reproches.

\- - Hé ! Ne lis pas dans mon esprit, tu avais promis !

A en juger par son expression, il n'était pas navré de l'avoir fait.

\- - Tu veux vraiment savoir ?

Hermione secoua le menton de gauche à droite.

\- - Je te l'ai dit, je t'écoute si tu veux parler.

Elle n'était certainement pas du genre à éprouver de curiosité mal venue. Le silence se fit encore pendant quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce que Severus lâche sans prévenir.

\- - Drago Malfoy. Voilà ce qui m'inquiète, Hermione. Drago Malefoy …

Hermione avait alors brusquement tourné la tête vers lui, surprise de cet aveux inattendu.

 _OoO_

Il est tout petit, vous étiez prévenu ! Mais pas de panique, la suite arrive dans quelques minutes.

 _Qu'avez-vous pensé de cet interlude ? De la relation entre Hermione et Severus ? De Severus ?_

 _A toute de suite,_

 _Merci de me lire._

 _._


	8. Chapter 8

Merci à Zemlya pour la correction.

On se retrouve en bas !

oOo

 **Chapitre sixième :** Le syndrome du survivant.

Hermione se sentait perdue, prise au piège d'un souvenirs qui refusait de la quitter. Ses prunelles allaient de Drago Malefoy à la gazette. Il avait parlé. Oh ça, pour parler … Mais elle ne savait pas quoi dire, ni quoi faire. Parce qu'en sortant de cette pièce, elle devrait obligatoirement faire un compte rendu à tout le monde. Salomée avait été clair, cette nouvelle était tombée la veille et personne n'était au courant avant ça, au ministère. Du moins, pas le « petit personnel ». La jeune femme n'avait jamais entendu de rumeurs concernant Malefoy. Personne n'avait rien vu venir.

« Donc, souffla longuement Hermione, si je comprends bien…

Oh par Merlin, c'était surréaliste ! Elle n'arrivait pas à formuler les mots qui végétaient sous sa langue. Ca ne sortait pas. Le blond planta ses prunelles grises dans les siennes, la tête légèrement baissée. Il attendait qu'elle récapitule. Qu'elle confirme avoir bien compris. Mais ce n'était pas possible, si ? Non !

\- Tu nous cherches parce que tu veux nous rejoindre…, commença-t-elle d'une voix rauque.

Ridicule.

\- C'est ça, confirma Malefoy d'un ton narquois. Enfin pas vous, vous… Rogue. Je voulais voir Rogue.

La suite était plus invraisemblable.

\- …Pour vaincre tu-sais-qui.

Hermione lâcha une grimace. Le Tabou imposait cette mesure de sécurité, mais à chaque fois qu'elle s'adonnait au petit jeu de Voldemort, c'était une vague d'impuissance qui déferlait sur elle. Ceux qui n'avaient pas peur devaient se plier aux règles, qu'importe la manière. Et la jeune femme ne le supportait toujours pas. Mais ça l'avait conduite à se faire torturer par la tante de la tronche de scrout qui la fixait d'un air buté. Et le mot « sang-de-bourbe » n'avait jamais complètement disparu de son bras. Ni les souvenirs des supplices qu'elle avait endurés.

\- Granger, reviens sur terre.

Hermione poussa un long soupire.

\- La ferme, Malefoy. Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu aurais retourné ta chemise ! C'est _illogique_ , tu caches quelque chose et je compte bien _découvrir_ ce que c'est.

La brune soupira à nouveau. Si elle continuait comme ça, elle n'aurait bientôt plus d'air dans les poumons. Au lieu de répliquer, ce dernier se contenta de laisser tomber sa tête contre le mur derrière lui. La brune retroussa les manches de sa chemise, passa une main sur son front et soupira longuement avant de s'affaler sur une chaise. Ces deux derniers mois avaient été terriblement éprouvants, mais elle présageait que ce n'était que le début. Le petit ricanement cynique du blond força Hermione à relever le menton et à lui lancer un regard agacé.

\- Quoi ?

Il haussa les épaules en guise de réponse et vrilla ses prunelles grises dans ses onyx.

\- Rien, c'est toi qui me fait rire. Toujours à croire que tout est soit blanc, soit noir … T'as peut-être pas tant changée que ça, finalement … souffla-t-il d'une voix lointaine.

Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien insinuer ? Que connaissait-il d'elle ? La brune sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues et se reprit rapidement. Elle avait changé et il n'avait pas idée à quel point. Il était complètement ignorant ! Cette fois, c'était à son tour de lâcher un rire narquois.

\- Si ça t'amuse de le croire, Malefoy. Tu me fatigues, je vais voir avec les autres ce que je vais faire de toi.

La sorcière sauta sur ses deux pieds et parcouru la distance la séparant de la porte sans un regard pour lui.

\- J'ai pas fini, Granger.

La jeune femme serra les dents en même temps que la poignée de porte, puis tourna le menton pour jeter un regard noir au blond.

\- Je détiens une information qui pourrait tous vous intéresser. C'est ce que j'étais venu dire à Rogue, à la base. Crois-moi Granger, tu ne veux pas passer à côté de ça …

La brune pinça ses lippes fines et cracha un juron.

\- Ben voyons … T'en as d'autres sous ton chapeau, des comme ça ? Parce que j'vais pas y passer ma journée.

\- Granger, écoute …

\- Non, toi, écoute ! Tu sais depuis combien de temps on te garde ici en prenant des risques, malgré l'efficacité de nos protections ?! Un mois, ça fait un mois, Malefoy ! Et tu déboules pratiquement après la mort de Severus, comme c'est pratique ! J'en ai assez de t'écouter, je veux des réponses honnêtes – autant que ça puisse l'être lorsqu'on parle avec toi – et pas un ramassis d'âneries de ton cru ! Tu veux changer de camp ? Tu veux faire tes preuves ? Alors tu parles, ou tu pourris ici ! Et c'est non négociable. Je ne sais pas ce que tu as vraiment fait pour t'attirer la tête d'affiche de la gazette, je ne sais pas pourquoi ils ont attendu aussi longtemps pour t'exposer au grand jour, je ne suis même pas sûre de savoir si tu dis la vérité ou non !

Plus elle parlait, plus le blond palissait. Et, au bout d'un moment, il finit par hurler lui-même.

\- LA POCHE DE MA VESTE ! Va voir dans la poche de ma veste, Granger ! Par pitié, arrête de me casse les oreilles et fais ce que je te demande !

Hermione approcha brusquement de lui pour pointer un doigt accusateur en direction de son visage.

\- Tu nous prends pour des imbéciles ?! C'est déjà fait !

Malefoy leva ses mains liées en l'air tout en hurlant d'exaspération.

\- C'est toi qui me prend pour un imbécile ! Tu crois que j'avais pas prévu le coup ? J'ai dissimulé mon dernier atout à l'intérieur de la capuche de ma veste, et ne crois qu'un simple _Revelio_ marchera, miss-je-sais-tout.

La jeune femme, interloquée, sortit brutalement de la chambre et traversa le couloir pour rejoindre l'entrée. La plupart des membres de l'Ordre réunit dans la cuisine la regardèrent passer devant l'encadrement sans oser prononcer un mot. Hermione revint rapidement avec le manteau noir et épais de Malefoy. Il était tellement grand et lourd qu'elle devait le plier en deux pour qu'il ne traîne pas par terre. Un manteau de _Rafleur_ qui s'était révélé en même temps que Malefoy, le sort de métamorphose était assez convaincant, elle devait se l'avouer à contrecœur… Malefoy était doué. La jeune femme fixa le tissu d'un air distrait. Ils savaient tous que Malefoy était à la tête de cette foutue élite qui remplaçait actuellement les _Aurors,_ même si la gazette tentait stupidement de le cacher. Ce qui n'aidait pas franchement Hermione à croire Malefoy sur parole… Néanmoins, ça expliquait aussi le fait que le Ministère ait mis tellement de temps à mettre sa tête à prix, sans crier son titre officiel sur les toits. Les gens savaient, mais la honte devait planer au-dessus de la tête ministérielle. Un Ministère qui éludait ce qui ne l'arrangeait pas… ça, ça ne changeait pas.

Hermione entra dans la pièce, un œil sceptique vissé sur Malefoy.

\- Bon, comment je suis censée découvrir quoi que ce soit si tu insinues que rien ne marchera ? demanda sarcastiquement la jeune femme qui avait refermé la porte derrière elle.

Malefoy tendit ses deux mains liées et agitait les doigts pour lui faire signe de lui passer le menteau. Mais la brune se contenta de lui lancer un regard moqueur.

\- Si tu crois que je vais me laisser avoir aussi facilement…

Le blond laissa retomber ses bras avec un soupire exaspérer et lâcha entre ses dents :

\- J'ai fait en sorte que le sort ne réagisse qu'à mon contact, il faut que je touche la doublure. Allez Granger ! J'ai pas de baguette et tes foutues chaînes _sont très efficaces_ , laisse-moi faire.

La jeune femme pinça ses lèvres fines et ses paupières teintées de veines violettes à cause de la fatigue. Un souvenir la hantait depuis qu'elle avait vu la une de la gazette. Un souvenir qu'elle avait refoulé pendant longtemps et presque oublié. Si bien qu'un mois plus tôt, elle y avait à peine songé. Et prise d'une impulsion, Hermione tendit le manteau au blond pour le voir farfouiller à l'intérieur de la capuche tout en marmonnant. Il en sortit alors une petite fiole sous le regard éberlué de la jeune femme.

\- C'est le choipeaux magique qui m'en a donné l'idée. Ca été très compliqué, mais voilà, fit-il en tendant la petite fiole à Hermione.

La jeune femme reprit le mentaux et approcha doucement sa main de la fiole, avant de stopper son geste.

\- C'est ce que je crois ?…

\- Je l'espère, sinon ça voudrait dire que t'en as perdu et ça me désolerait. Y aurait bien la Weaslette pour rattraper le niveau, mais j'ai un doute.

Hermione arracha brusquement le flacon des mains de Malefoy, jeta le manteau sur la table derrière et fit tourner la fiole entre ses doigts. Le petit liquide doré scintillait sous la lumière artificielle. Du sérum de vérité. Il avait même pensé à ça… Le doute planait de plus en plus au-dessus de la tête d'Hermione.

\- Bon … qu'est-ce qui me prouve qu'il est authentique ?

\- J'ai toujours été doué en potion.

\- Justement, la couleur est bonne mais tu as très bien pu apprendre à fausser une potion à l'aide de magie noire.

\- Pour m'empoisonner moi-même ?!

\- Pour t'enfuir et révéler notre position.

Drago poussa un nouveau juron exaspéré.

\- Ce que tu peux être borné ! Essaie-le si tu me crois pas !

\- Pour finir empoisonnée ? Qui me dit que ce n'est pas justement ça, ton plan ?

Elle n'était pas Harry ou Ron. Il ne l'aurait certainement pas comme ça. La psychologie inversée, c'était son truc. Elle avait berné des ennemis de cette manière un nombre incalculable de fois. Hermione avait toujours été celle qui méditait ses réflexions et analysait toutes les données avant d'agir. Et on l'avait remerciée on lui collant la tâche ingrate qu'était la direction d'un groupe de rebelles déchus et presque rouillés. Elle s'en voulait de le penser, mais en dix ans, ils n'avaient fait aucuns progrès essentiels à la libération du monde sorcier. Ils n'avaient fait que fuir, se faire capturer, s'enfuir encore… Et voilà qu'elle dirigeait un foutu bar Moldu sous la couverture d'un rôle qui la rongeait de plus en plus.

Et plus encore, elle s'en voulait de ressentir ce petit picotement d'excitation à l'idée d'avoir enfin un peu d'action. Parce que cette nouveauté grisante était provoquée par Malefoy, par Merlin !

\- C'est pour ça que je voulais que Rogue soit là ! Il l'aurait authentifié, lui. Tu vois, Granger ? Tout ça est une impasse. J'avais tout millimétré à la perfection. Je ne sais pas comment te convaincre… Je te jure que je suis honnête, Granger. Jette moi un sortilège qui m'empêchera de fuir. Fais tout ce que tu voudras, mais il faut que tu me crois ! Je veux que tu-sais-qui tombe, autant que vous !

La brune glissa la fiole dans sa poche arrière et croisa les bras.

\- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu avant ?

Le blond lui lança un regard sidéré.

\- Tu …

Il semblait aussi surpris que choqué, mais se ravisa rapidement en se composant un visage de marbre.

\- Parce que.

Hermione soupira longuement et secoua le menton.

\- T'as raison, arrange ton cas.

S'il croyait qu'en masquant plus de vérités, elle allait lui faire confiance…

\- …Mes parents, lâcha finalement Malefoy avec une mine sombre.

La jeune femme marqua un temps d'arrêt. Oh… elle devait avouer qu'elle aurait dû y songer plus tôt. Et en voyant le regard désespéré de Malefoy, la brune retomba délicatement sur la chaise derrière elle. S'il avait toujours suivi ses parents… et qu'il était là… alors…

\- Ils… Ils sont… ?

Pour toute réponse, Malefoy lui jeta un regard morne. Hermione ne savait pas quoi dire. Elle n'aimait pas Lucius Malefoy, ni Narcissa. Mais elle savait que ce que c'était, d'être séparé des gens qu'on aimait. Oh, les siens n'étaient pas morts, certes. Mais ils ne se souvenaient même plus d'elle.

\- Alors… tu fais ça par vengeance, soupira finalement la jeune femme.

Cette fois, les choses étaient bien plus claires.

\- Tu aurais dû commencer par ça, reprit-elle lentement en lui lançant un regard fatigué.

\- Parce que tu crois ça, mais pas le reste ?

La brune soupira une nouvelle fois et lui adressa un regard sombre. Il était inutile de s'aventurer sur ce terrain-là.

\- C'était ça, ton information ? Parce qu'aussi désolée que je puisse être pour cette perte que je ne souhaite à personne, même pas à toi, ça ne me servira à rien pour vaincre tu sais qui.

Malefoy secoua le menton, semblant soudain étrangement nerveux.

\- Non, et c'est pour ça, le _Veritaserum_. Vous … aucun d'entre vous ne me croira, sans ça. Même moi, j'ai toujours eu du mal à m'y faire.

L'agacement commençait à la piquer à vif, à nouveau.

\- Quoi ?… Quoi, Malefoy ?!

Le blond se redressa légèrement, soudain plus pâle que jamais.

\- Avant que mes parents ne meurent… c'était… c'était quelques mois avant, commença l'ancien serpent d'une voix hésitante. Je continuais de faire ce qu'on me demandait pour que ma famille vive avec décence… et… J'ai surpris quelque chose. Quelqu'un, au manoir de mes parents…

La brune fronça les sourcils et sentit son cœur battre la chamade. Ron, c'était sûrement Ron ! Malefoy planta ses prunelles dans les siennes et prononça un nom qui la fit perdre pied. Elle avait mal entendu. La chaise ne semblait plus suffisante pour la soutenir. La respiration haletante, elle s'accrochera difficilement à la table à sa gauche.

\- C'était Potter, Granger. Potter est vivant. Et il faut qu'on le sorte de là-bas.»

Mais la sorcière n'entendait plus que d'une oreille ce qu'il disait. Son cœur battait trop vite. Ses jambes tremblaient et son corps chancelait sur sa chaise. Pourquoi il lui faisait ça ? _Pourquoi ?_ Quel monstre pouvait accrocher un tel espoir vain au cœur d'une amie qui n'avait jamais fait son deuil ? La colère la prit aux tripes avec une virulence qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien maintenant.

Et Hermione poussa un cri de rage strident avant de se jeter sur Malefoy, toutes griffes dehors.

oOo

Voilà, la clef de l'intrigue, est (peut-être) dévoilée. Est-ce que vous vous y attendiez ? Le titre possède un double-sens, maintenant que vous connaissez le premier, avez-vous devinez le deuxième sens ? Que pensez-vous de cette révélation ? Croyez-vous Malefoy ? Ment-il ou dit-il la vérité ? Que pensez-vous de la réaction d'Hermione ?

Je vous dit à très vite,

Merci de m'avoir lu.

.


	9. Chapter 9

Bonjour tout le monde ! J'ai une heure de retard, mais je dois vous avouer qu'en plus d'avoir une semaine hyper chargée, j'ai ajouté un passage imprévu à cet interlude.

Il est petit, ce chapitre ne fait que deux pages. Néanmoins, il fallait que je laisse du temps à Zemlya. Ce chapitre là n'est pas encore corrigé, elle vient à peine de m'envoyer la correction des deux précédents. Mais au moins, elle aura le temps de se charger du 7 et ça m'évitera de vous le poster non corrigé cette fois, ce qui n'est pas forcément le plus top !

 **Note importante** : Je suis dans une période vraiment assez compliquée. Aussi, si vous ne voyez pas de chapitre, n'hésitez pas à aller voir sur ma page twitter, j'y poste les news. Vous n'avez pas besoin d'être abonné ou même d'avoir Twitter pour les lire ! ( Je le rappel, mon pseudo et BeaBrocklehurst )

Je vous laisse à la lecture, on se retrouve en bas.

oOo

 **INTERLUDE II - Entre souvenirs et cauchemars.**

Six mois plus tôt

« Mais pourquoi ?

Hermione observait l'homme, arcades froncées. Drago Malefoy n'était qu'un connard prétentieux doublé d'un sale fils de Mangemort. Et depuis le temps, il en était sûrement devenu un à son tour. Il avait déjà rejoint les rangs des Rafleurs sans aucune difficulté ni protestation ! Certes, il avait ralenti les choses au manoir, durant leur capture, mais ça ne changeait rien. Ca n'avait rien changé du tout ce jour-là. A la fin des vacances scolaires, Malefoy avait repris sa petite vie et s'était octroyé les droits qu'ils n'avaient plus eu. Avoir une vie de collégien et d'étudiant « normale ». Il était juste… lâche. Ca ne les avait pas sauvés et il n'avait rien fait de plus. Aux yeux d'Hermione, il ne méritait absolument pas les états-d 'âmes de Severus. Filleul ou pas. Et puis… il y avait cette fameuse nuit, celui où tout avait basculé. Et elle ne savait toujours pas quoi en penser. Elle n'était toujours pas certaine de ce qu'elle avait vu. Trop occupée qu'elle était à encaisser des semaines de tortures insoutenables. Et comme à chaque fois qu'elle y songeait, Hermione sentait une crise de panique la prendre aux tripes. Il fallait qu'elle respire un grand coup, comme le lui avait appris Arthur.

-…

La jeune femme sentit la patience lui manquer autant que l'air manquait à ses poumons. Il l'inquiétait de plus en plus. La brune pinça ses lippes et changea de position sur son siège.

-Parce qu'il a vécu ce que presque tous les jeunes sorciers de sang-pur vivent. Il a été endoctriné. J'ai… j'ai eu une conversation pour le moins surprenante, avec lui, peu de temps avant notre fuite. Et je maintiens ce que je vous répète à tous depuis huit ans, il n'a pas tué Fred.

La sorcière avala une nouvelle gorgée de Whisky pur feu. Sa vie et celle de Severus étant relativement différentes, ainsi que leurs expériences, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre d'émettre un jugement trop sévère à voix haute. Mais le fait qu'il évoque Fred lui donnait furieusement la nausée. Elle se contenta de fermer son esprit au maximum. Néanmoins, son expression suffisait à lire en elle comme dans un livre ouvert.

-Tu vois, tu refuses de comprendre.

La brune fit vivement basculer sa tête de gauche à droite.

-C'est vrai. Et tu sais très bien pourquoi !Mais je sais ce que c'est, que de ressasser. Je n'ai rien à dire…

Et elle n'en avait aucune Hermione sirota son verre en fixant les flammes serpentant tranquillement dans l'âtre. Pourtant, malgré elle, les propos de Severus tournaient en boucle dans sa caboche. Mais à quoi bon ? Finalement, elle décida vivement de balayer tout ça de son esprit et entraîna l'ancien professeur dans une conversation plus joyeuse, afin de leur changer l'esprit à l'un comme à l'autre. Alors qu'elle songeait avoir réussi son coup, Severus se tourna finalement vers elle :

-Peut-être qu'il se réveillera un jour.

Hermione soupira, prête à finalement l'envoyer balader. Il ne lui laissa même pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche et leva une main autoritaire.

-Granger, si jamais Drago ouvre les yeux, il aura besoin de nous. Je ne lui tournerai pas le dos, ce jour-là, tu m'entends ?

 _Tu m'entends ?_

oOo

Dix ans plus tôt

-Hermione, tu m'entends ?

La jeune femme toussa à plusieurs reprises avant d'ouvrir les yeux. Elle avait mal, froid et surtout terriblement faim. Un cocktail de maux qui suffisaient amplement à l'empêcher d'ouvrir ses paupières lourdes. _Ronald_. La brune tenta d'ouvrir la bouche, en vain. Elle était affreusement sèche. Et la jeune femme avait l'impression que sa langue collait sur son palais. Pourtant, elle nota rapidement que la voix du jeune homme n'était pas normale.

 _Si tant est que leur situation puisse l'être._

-Mione, écoute-toi moi... attentivement… souffla le roux d'un ton grave et étouffé. Il faut que tu sois forte, d'accord ? On sortira d'ici… Regarde-moi, je t'en supplie… Mione.

Il tremblait. Elle pouvait l'entendre. Et c'était à son tour de grelotter avec force. Une odeur abominable régnait dans sa cellule. Une odeur qui remontait affreusement jusqu'à ses narines pour faire trembler son ses tripes jusqu'à sa gorge.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est… marmonna la Gryffondor d'une voix faible. Ron, cette odeur…

Les barreaux de la cellule adjacente remuèrent vivement.

-Hermione, regarde-moi !

La brune passa une main sur le tapis d'épines sur lequel on l'avait négligemment jetée, tentant de se redresser. La douleur était fulgurante. Son bras gauche lui faisait toujours terriblement mal. Et elle s'était évanouie sur ce dernier à tel point que son coude grouillait de fourmis douloureuses.

-Où est Harry ?... Ron ? Pourquoi je l'entends pas ?

Il était toujours le premier à bondir, il était son frère de cœur. Il s'inquiétait toujours tellement. Pourquoi un tel silence ? Cette fois, les sanglots dans la voix de son meilleur ami firent palpiter son organe dans sa poitrine. La trouille déclencha une sueur froide le long de son échine.

-Her…mione… bégaya Ron. Ne re... regarde pas. NON, NE REGARDE PAS.

 _Et pourtant, elle le vit_. Malgré les protestations de son meilleur ami. Malgré eux. Les larmes roulèrent immédiatement le long de ses joues pour s'échouer sur ses lèvres entrouvertes. Sa gorge la brûlait. La jeune femme réalisait qu'elle poussait un cri si fort que la fenêtre sa cellule explosa pour éparpiller des centaines de morceaux de verres autour d'eux, soufflée par la magie féroce et chargé du chagrin de la sorcière. Et elle sombra.

Si elle survivait à ses monstres, elle se savait désormais morte de l'intérieur.

 _Pour toujours._

 _OoO_

Voilà, ne me tapez pas ! La seconde partie est un de dernière minute ajout absolument atroce à écrire, mais essentiel. J'en tremble encore !Vous l'aurez compris, l'autre interlude et celle-ci sont en faites des rêves/cauchemars/souvenirs que fait Hermione alors qu'elle est évanouie. (Cf, sa petite crise contre Malefoy après sa révélation.) Vous en saurez plus, mais je pense que vous en avez deviné assez pour comprendre ce qu'Hermione a vu ce jour-là, dans sa cellule. Je glisse des indices, depuis deux ou trois chapitres, sur ce qui a vraiment déclenché la prise de pouvoir de Voldemort. Et surtout, sur le moment où tout a basculé. Avez-vous des hypothèses ? Sur le moment exact ?Le pourquoi du comment ? J'aimerai beaucoup les lire !

Pour les lecteurs qui commencent à se demander s'il y aura bien du Dramione, je vous l'ai assuré au tout début. Il y en aura. (Et j'entends par là des passages avec eux, qu'importe leur relation.) Je vous ai aussi prévenu que j'aimais prendre mon temps, et le Drago est actuellement dans un sacré pétrin pour le moment. (a) Mais je vous promets aussi que malgré le côté dramatique de l'histoire, il y aura des moments plus légers consacrés à nos deux têtes brulées.

A vendredi prochain,

.


End file.
